


The Time That Is Given

by twilightwings



Series: Rin's family [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Lucifer fall in love, M/M, Motherhood, Overprotective Lucifer, baby rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightwings/pseuds/twilightwings
Summary: you got to admit the breastmilk drinking part is funny.





	1. How It's Begins

Lucifer waited for his soldier to return with The Illuminati newest addition, he had gotten word from a female spy had reported. That there is a female exorcist pregnant with twin son of his godly father Satan, one of them have the holy blue flames. They are in the living room of the Manson, waiting they had the fire in the fireplace going. Since it is now wintertime, a nice warm fire is a good idea.

The female exorcist that their father had gotten pregnant he believed her name is Yuri Egin, he is sitting waiting in a black fabric covered chair.

He looked towards at Egyn who’s fidgeting in the sofas, looking very nervous and yet very excited.

“Egyn, calm yourself!” Ordered Lucifer calmly as he folded his hands into his lap.

“I’m sorry big brother this is taking too long for them to get here!” Exclaims Egyn impatiently as he kept his eyes glue of the closed doors.

Lucifer rolls his eyes at Egyn, but. however, he is very anxious even though he is sitting down, one of his is shaking.

His ear perks up when he heard a faint crying in the hallway, he can finally calm down now.

He sits up straight and got Egyn and his bodyguards’ attention, “they’re here!” He Answers as he looked to the doors.

The butler opened the doors and the crying had got louder, about 4 soldiers enter the living room. One is holding a blue sword, the other is holding a crying baby that is wrapped in a blue blanket.

Lucifer raises a single brow, he could have sworn that he had ordered them to retrieve two babies. However, they return to the mansion with one baby and a sword.

“What happened!” Ordered Lucifer as he got to his feet.

“Uh, Sir we ran into a little problem!” 

“I see!” Answer Lucifer 

“The Paladins tried to stop us!” Answer one soldier 

“So we could only grab one of the babies!” Explains the second soldier.

“So, you couldn’t even try to get the other twins?” Question Homare Todo

“We tried madam!”

“That’s not acceptable you were giving direct orders by the Commander himself!” Answer Homare angrily.

“Commander we know we fail but we did bring the baby with the holy blue flames!” Explains the team leader.

“Why, isn’t he covered with the holy blue flames?” Ask Egyn 

The third soldier who is holding the blue sword show them it, “they seal his demonic power in here!”

“Why would they do that?” Ask Egyn in horrifying tone, as he made a gesture to the soldier that is holding his new baby brother. “Who would do such a thing?”

“It was the King of Time, Samael!” Answer the team leader 

“Typical, leave it to Samael to do something like that!” Answer Egyn as he growls angrily at the thought when the soldier that was holding his baby brother, handed him the baby. He started cuddling him gently, “shh, shhh it’s ok you're safe now little baby.” He Replies gently as he tries to calm the crying baby down.

Lucifer remains quiets as he watches his younger brother gently calms the baby down. “Despite your failures to retrieve the other baby, you 4 did extremely well!” He Answers suddenly.

All four soldiers quickly stand straight from the praised they had received from their commanding officer, “THANK YOU, SIR!” They all yell at the same time.

Egyn had finally managed to calm down the crying baby, he smiled gently when. Their newest addition to their family is cooing, Egyn got really excited when their baby brother opened his eyes for the first time. “Ohhhh, such beautiful eyes colored.” He Replies gee.

Lucifer sent his soldiers away with the wave of his hand, he slowly got to his feet and walk calmly to his younger brother. However, before they left.

“Uh, Sir?” 

“Yes!” Answer Lucifer after his soldier getting his attention.

“I heard from the Paladins, that his name is Rin!” The soldier Explains as he left the room.

“Ohh, Rinny!” Answer Egyn as gently nuzzles the cooing baby with his forehead, “ohhhh, you are soooooo tiny and cute!” He causes the baby to coo happily, probably enjoying the affection from the new stranger that is cuddling him.

Lucifer stood next to his younger brother calmly studying the baby.

“Lucifer do you want to hold him?” Ask Egyn

“What!” Answer Lucifer 

“It’s ok Lucifer he not going to bite you!” answer Egyn as he gently handed baby. Rin into his older brother’s arms, however, he almost laughs at the face Lucifer is making. “Big brother don’t tell me you're afraid of a baby?”

Lucifer growl angrily at Egyn, “I’m not afraid of a baby Egyn, I’m the King of Light so why would I be afraid!” he answers as he awkwardly took the newborn into his arms, to be honest, he is basically very uncomfortable holding a newborn in his arms. He studies the baby’s face more, he heard his new baby brother coo calmly at him. Baby Rin smile up at him, showing him his little gummy smile. The baby started to wiggle around in his blanket prison, the baby is happy very happy. Earlier he basically had the scare of his short-new little life, with so much screaming and loud popping noises that hurt his tiny ears.

“Well looked at that, awww Lucifer I think he likes you!” explained Egyn with a smile, the site to him is very adorable to him. He could tell that his older brother is very uncomfortable, “so what you think he’s cute?”

“He’s ok!” answer Lucifer in a blunt and emotionless voice. “He tiny and this is my first time seeing a baby before!”

Homare Todo walks up to them and stood next to her Commander, Lund and Strom follows her as well and stood a little behind them. “He’s going to grow up to a strong soldier in the future, Commander!” 

“He is I’ll make sure of it!” Answer Lucifer calmly as he gently smiled down at the newborn.

Homare looked at the newborn in her Commander’s arms, she withheld a smile. Secretly she loves cute and tiny things and this baby really is cute, “Commander?”

“Hmmm!” Answer Lucifer who is right now engrossed at studying Rin’s face, the way the baby dimples form when he smiles.

“Commander May I hold him please?” Asked Homare calmly as she held out her arms to him.

Lucifer is reluctant to hand the baby over to his captain, but he reluctantly did, later on, however, he kept watch with protective eyes.

Homare gently took the newborn into her arms, she looked down at the young babe face. Studying and listening how he coos at her, probably in confusion at the new face that is looking down at him.

“Hello, little one!” Whisper Homare gently as she gently bounce him, she smiled down at him when he coos at her.

“I wished father is here to meet him.” Replies Egyn

“He will be someday, I’ll make sure of it!” Explains Lucifer calmly now he really does have to make sure, to create the perfect body for their father. So he can see his youngest for the first time, however, the baby will be a little older by then.

Egyn smile after he had heard what Lucifer had said, but he did remember something else. “Oh, we should order somebody to pick up baby supplies!” Explains Egyn excitedly as his eyes lit up.

Homare Todo than looked up from baby Rin, “I’ll Order someone to do it!” She Answers calmly.

“Good!” answer Lucifer as he sits back down on a nearby chair, he is actually getting tired from standing. “Make sure they get baby bottles as well, I’m pretty sure this little guy is going to get hungry soon!”

“Yes, Sir!” answer Homare

Lucifer watches Homare, however, he wanted the baby back, which is weird for him. He wanted Rin back into his arms, “Captain, May I have him back!” As he held his arms out.

“Yes, Commander!” answer Homare as she gently handed the baby to his one of his older brother, “Careful Commander, he not strong enough to hold his head up yet!” she explained gently

“Yes, I understand!” answer Lucifer a little taking back that his Captain/personal bodyguard had just given him an order, he cradled his newborn baby brother in his arms. He had the baby’s head into the crooks of his arms.

“So How old will he be when you plan to train him?” asked Egyn

“Probably when he’s a little older!” Explains Lucifer as started unknowingly starting rocking his baby brother.

“Well, look at you Lucifer!” Answer Egyn with a smile.

“Hmmm!” Answer Lucifer calmly as he, watches Rin fall asleep in his arms. “What!” He Answers as he looked up.

Egyn laughs at the site, he couldn’t believe what he is seeing. His older brother is so engrossed in their baby brother, that he wasn’t even paying attention to anyone in the room. “Wow, I don’t believe what I am seeing the infamous leader of The Illuminati is more interested in our new baby brother!”

“Be Silence Egyn!” Growls Lucifer but he keeps his voice in a quiet tone because he doesn’t want to wake up the sleeping baby.

Egyn laughs at his brother angry face, he laughed, even more, when Lucifer glared at him. “Jeez, big brother relax!”

Lucifer rolls his eyes at his younger brother, he gently rocks his baby brother again when. He started whimpering in his sleep, he looked after he made sure that Rin is sleeping. He saw Homare Todo on her cell phone calling someone to get baby supplies, however, since Rin is still a newborn he might need certain milk to feed him. But he does recall that one of his female soldiers, had recently given birth a few months back before she joins The Illuminati, however, she ends up given her baby up for adoption. He probably wants to see if she can nurse him, or maybe even make bottles of breastmilk for him to drink from.

“Sir, some of our men will be getting the baby supplies along with a crib!” Explains Homare as she hangs up the cell phone.

“Good!” Answer Lucifer calmly.

“So, my next question is where is he going to be sleeping at?” Ask Homare

“Hmmm, I haven’t thought about that!” Answer Lucifer he can’t believe that he forgot about that.

“He can be in my room.” Suggest Egyn in excitement tone, he is also jumping from foot to foot.

“But are you a heavy sleeper Egyn?” ask Homare

“Maybe,” replies Egyn nervously the truth he is especially if he stayed up until a certain time, sometimes he’s known to stay up all night.

“No, you are a heavy sleeper what if he starts crying you won’t wake up in time!” explained Homare as she puts her cell phone away in her pocket.

“Bu…….!”

Before Egyn can finish his sentence, Lucifer spoked out which startled the 4 of them unexpectedly. “He can be in my room!” he answers, however, it was more demand on his part from being The Commander-in-Chief of The Illuminati. So whatever he says or orders do, “Just ordered the Butler to set up the crib in my chambers!” he explained

“But big brother?” whined Egyn

“Commander are you sure that is wise?” asked a very concern Homare, she couldn’t believe what she hearing. Their Commander decides to have Baby Rin is his room, he is at times not in the best of health. Plus she is worry that something could go wrong, “Commander what if something happens?”

“It will be fine Homare!” answer Lucifer annoyed

“But Commander……....” Homare tries to finish her sentence, however, Lucifer held up his hand to halt her from finishing it.

“I had already said it’s going to be fine!” explained Lucifer as he gently switches Baby rin to the other side of his arms. “I’m a light sleeper, so it will be fine!”

-later on-

The crib is set up in the corner of Lucifer’s bedroom, Egyn had baby Rin in his arms again. He had to practically beg Lucifer to let him hold baby Rin again. He started complaining that Lucifer is hogging him, all days.

Baby Rin is awake again he giggling and cooing happily, at Egyn. They were at the dinner table in the dining room, baby Rin squeals when Egyn started blowing raspberries into his tiny stomach.

“You are So cute!” Exclaims Egyn as he nuzzles his nose into the baby’s belly. “I could just eat you up.” He Replies as he kisses the baby’s belly, which causes the baby to giggles wildly. “Oh, I believe someone is ticklish on his little belly!” He Exclaims excitedly. As he started to blow raspberries again.

“Egyn, don’t get him too wild up or else we’ll never get him to sleep!” Explains Lucifer calmly as he kept his gaze on his younger brothers. “Don’t give me that look acts your ages!” He growls at his younger brother for giving him a sad looked.

“Awww, but I can’t help it he’s so cute!” Whined Egyn

Lucifer was about to say something else, however, there is a knock on the dining room’s door. “Yes!” He Answers firmly.

“Commander, we have the person you have requested for.” Replies the person behind the closed door.

“Ah, yes you may enter!” Ordered Lucifer 

They all watch as the doors slowly open revealing the head butler, behind him is a female Illuminati Solder.

Homare recognizes the female soldier, she heard a month before she had given birth before she joins The Illuminati. But however, she gave the baby up to her sister and her husband. 

Lucifer stood from his normal chair, “thank you, Johnson!” He Answer 

Johnson bow in respect to his boss, “you’re welcome Sir, May I take my leave!”

“Yes, you may.” Replies Lucifer 

The young women are very, very nervous, She didn’t expect to be summoned by The Commander. She couldn’t stop a slivered when the Commander gaze laid on her.

“I believe you’re name is Athena am I correct?” Ask Lucifer 

“Yes, Sir it is!” Answer Athena

“Good, I in needs of your assistance Athena?” Ask Lucifer as he walks around the table edge until he was next to Egyn, “however, it’s up to you if you can give me your aid!”

“Sir, I’ll offer you my aid so please what do you need me to do?” Asked Athena

Lucifer calmly nods his head, The he turns to look down at Egyn. He motions Egyn to hand him the small bundle, which cause Egyn to pouts. “Egyn, please!” He Exclaims as he gave Egyn a looked, which Egyn finally obey.

Lucifer took the small bundle into his arms, he cradled it gently he smiles when he saw curious blue eyes looking up at him. He looked towards Athena and motions her to come closer with a wave of his hand.

Athena came closer until she is standing close to her commanding officer, her eyes widened when she realized on what was in the Commander’s arms. Looking at her with the biggest blue eyes she has ever see, “Sir uh!” She couldn’t even talk, she was in shock.

“This to Answer your Question is my baby brother!” Explains Lucifer as he gently bounces the infant in his arms. “I am in need of you to nurse him!” He Answers which causes Athena to jerk her head towards him in shock. 

“Pardon, Sir you want me to nurse your baby brother?” Ask Athena as she repeated the Commander words carefully, she blinked in confusion.

“I know that is a strange request Ms. Athena, however, my brother is still a newborn!”

“I see, Sir!” Answer Athena calmly, she can see the Commander point of view. Plus she doesn’t want an innocent newborn baby to starve, when she looks at the baby she could tell that he was getting fussy. He starting to get hungry, “Sir I’ll do it!” She Answers as she held her arms out.

Lucifer passed the infant to her, he can hear him whimpering from his loss of warm and also from starting to get hungry.

Athena smiles down at the baby, her smile widen more when he started to nuzzles his nose into her chest. “Uh, Sir do you want me to feed him here!” She asks nervously.

“I will be more comfortable if you feed him here.” Replies Lucifer 

“Yes sir, but may have something to cover myself with.” Replies Athena

Lucifer studies her and he did notice that she had a blush on her face, probably nervous about her commanding officer watching her nurse his baby brother. However, he did something unexpected he took off his own officer jacket and offered it to her, “please use this, Ms. Athena!”

“But, Sir what if I get it dirty!” Exclaims Wendy in shocked.

“It’s fine!” Answer Lucifer as he went back to his chair, he sits down on it. “I can always get it clean!”

Athena looks at Homare, she couldn’t tell what is she thinking. Then she looked At Lund and Strom they both had a neutral looked on their face, “Yes sir, but do you mind if I sit down to nurse him?” She asks uncertainties.

“Yes, go right ahead!” Answer Lucifer as he gestured his maids and butlers to serve them their dinner, which they all started doing. 

Athena sit down, she clover herself with Lucifer’s jacket. After she is done, she started unbuttoned her jacket and her dress shirt. She pulled aside her bra when she positioned Baby Rin to her breast. She feels Him quickly latched on and started to nurse, “he’s nursing now, Sir!”

Lucifer nods his head very satisfied and pleased that his new baby brother, is getting his first meal. “Ms. Athena are you happened to be hungry by any chance!”

“A little, However, I do need to eat after or before while I’m nursing your baby brother!” Explains Athena

“I see!”

“It helps for breast milk productions, especially for this little one's growth!” Athena Explains evening more, she decides to check on baby Rin. when she lifts the corner of the jacket a peek inside, she smiles gently on what she saw. Baby Rin had managed to get one of hands-free and is laying it upon her breast, he is humming gently at being happily and starting to get full from the milk. “Uh Sir?” she asked

“Hmmm,” replies Lucifer as he ate his meal calmly.

“Sir, where is your baby brother going to be sleeping at?” asked Athena

“He’ll be in my room!” answer Lucifer calmly

“Oh, but sir How am I going to feed him than newborn baby needs to feed 8–12 times per day, and when they are about 1-2 months about 7-9 times per day!” explained Wendy as she hopes that the Commander understand as well.

“Hmmm.”

“So I don’t mind it if the Baby stay in my room, it will be easier to get to him and feed him!” suggest Athena

“Ms. Athena can I make a suggestion?” asked Lucifer calmly as much as he agrees with Athena about her ideas, however, he is uncomfortable that Rin will be out of his watchful gaze.

“Of course Commander,” replies Athena

“Next to my chamber is my personal maid’s bedrooms, we longer have that personal maid that serve me anymore so that room is empty so you are welcome to use it!” explained Lucifer

“What!” answer Athena

“Commander is that a good idea!” Answer Homare Todo as she spoken out suddenly which cause Athena to flinched, “I know we need her to feed Rin but is it wise for her to stay in the maid conjoined room?”

The maid’s bedroom is where the personal maid stays at, she cleans the Commander’s chamber when he up and working. However, the maid that clean his room was an older woman. So having someone who is younger than the maid, is understandable why the captain is worried about the Commander.

“I don’t see the problem Ms. Todo.” Exclaims Lucifer as he turns to look at her. “She needs to be there with easy access to feed Rin!”

“Sir, she is younger than Ms. Mary!” Argued Homare

“I know!”

“Ms. Mary was in her 50.” Replies Homare

Athena was wondering what they were talking about, the personal maid of the Commander. She didn’t understand but when she heard was, she assumed something happened to her. “Uh, what happened to Ms. Mary?” She Asked our of being curious.

“Hmm, oh she passed away last year!” Explains Lucifer calmly.

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine!” Answer Lucifer calmly

Athena decided to check on Rin again, she smiles happily after she peeks under the jacket. He had released her nipples and he is blinking sleepily at her, she fixed her bra and uniform. Gently pull the military jacket from off her shoulder, she laid it across her laps right behind baby Rin. She brought Rin up to her shoulder and started patting him on the back gently with two fingers, she is aware that everyone is watching her. 

Baby Rin let out a small burped, “there is that better without the air in your tummy.” Replies Athena in a motherly like voice. When she is finished with Lucifer’s jacket she handed back to him which he calmly took back, “Thank you, Commander, for lending me your jacket!” she answers with a kind voice.

“Your welcome, Ms. Athena!” answer Lucifer as he took back his jacket, he turns to hang it over his chair.

“Oh my god, he has a very cute burp!” Exclaims Egyn excitedly 

“Is there a reason why you had to pat him on the back?” Asked Lucifer 

“To help him to burp!” 

“Huh?” ask Egyn this time

“When babies feed or drink they also suck in air and it can make them sick!”

“Oh!” answer Egyn

Yami laid baby Rin down on her laps and saw that he had to fall asleep, “He’s asleep now Sir.” he replies gently and quietly, She studies the sleeping baby’s face.

“Good!” answer Lucifer as he waves his hand at a nearby maid, he gestures her to come closer to him.

“Yes Sir?” asked one of the maids

“Can you take my baby brother to my room, I’ll be by to check on him!” explained Lucifer

“Yes, Sir.” replies the maid as she walks toward Wendy and held out her arms for the baby. Yami gently laid the baby into the maid’s waiting arms, the maids left the dining room heading to the commander’s private bedroom.

“So, Ms. Athena can join us?” ask Lucifer calmly

“Are you sure that is fine and I’m not intruding?” ask Wendy slightly worried about her place here.

“It’s fine!” answer Lucifer

“Maybe I should ju………” before Athena could even finish her sentence, Homare interrupts her. “If the Commander said it’s fine then it’s fine!” she exclaimed very harshly. “Ok thank you, Sir!” Athena answers kindly as she smiles to Lucifer.

Lucifer nods his head, he gestures another maid to serve Athena some food. He watches as the maid placed a plate in front of her, he took a sip from his favorite red wine. He this time he gestures one of the butlers to come next to him, he whispers something into his ears. 

The butler nods his head at the ordered, he looked towards two of the maids and gestured them to follow him somewhere in the mansion.  
Lucifer watches as the 3 servants left the dining room, he is aware that his younger brother is watching him in silence. From his place at the dinner table, Lucifer ignored him and continue to eat calmly.

Egyn rolls his eyes at his older brother, sometimes Lucifer can be very blunted. 

After dinner they were calmly drinking coffee and eating dessert and talking among each other, the same maid brought baby Rin to Lucifer’s bedroom return. This she had a baby monitor in her hands she placed in front of Lucifer, “Sir this is in case the baby starts crying!” she explained gently as she kept her head down in respect toward her boss.

“Ah, I assume the Soldier came back with the baby supplies?” asked Lucifer as he places his coffee cup down.

“Yes sir, they had set up the crib and after they were done, I’ve laid him in it.” replies the maid

“Good!” answer Lucifer very pleased now.

“Well I should get going now, Commander thank you for dinner!” answer Athena as she got up from her chair, “Dinner was delicious!”

“Thank you for joining us, Ms. Athena!” answer Egyn

Athena smile at the higher-ups, she did the Illuminati salute before she turns to head back to her room. When she got there her room is bared of her things, her bed has been stripped bedding. She stood in her empty room like an idiot, “What happened to my room?” she thought to herself.

“Ms. Athena?” asked the same butler from the dining room

Athena turns around to face him, “Sir my room what happened to it?” she asked 

“It’s an ordered from the Commander!” explained the butler

“The Commander?” asked Athena

“Yes, All your personal things and items had been transferred to your new bedroom!” explained the Butler

“My new bedroom?” asked Athena

“Yes, now if you follow me I can show you to it!” answer the Butler as he gestures her to follow him.

Athena follows the head butler to supposedly her new room, her mind is racing with so much question. Why would the commander order this, she almost collided with the head butler’s back.

“This is your new chamber, Madam!” explained the head Butler

“Oh.”

The head butler opens the door to her new room, her mouth drops open at the size of the room She enters it in shock. “What this is ten x bigger than my first room,” she exclaimed in shock.

“Yes it is, well this is the personal maid to the commander room!” explained the head Butler

“What,” replies Athena as she looked back suddenly at the head butler.

“See those doors!” explained to the Butler as he pointed to the french door in the bedroom.

“Yes!” answer Athena as she looked at the doors.

“Those doors lead to the Commander’s chamber!” explained the head Butler

Athena stared at the doors in disbelief, “is the Commander in his room?” she asks out of being curious.

“Yes, around this time he retires to his room and reads a book!” explained the head butler

“Thank you uhhhh mmm,” replies Athena

“Ah, it’s Johnson!” answer the head butler

“Thank you, Johnson!” answer Athena

“Your welcome, Ms. Athena!” answer Johnson as he bows slightly to her and turns to walked away, he closed the door to her new bedroom.

Athena is slightly upset that the commander did this without even asking her, she walked up to the French doors and knock on it. When she heard a quiet ‘enter’, she opens the french doors and looks toward the corner of the room where Lucifer is sitting at, he had set up the chair next to the crib and is quietly and calmly reading a book.

“I hope your room is to your liking?” ask Lucifer he not looking up from the book he’s reading.

“I love it but it’s too much, I didn’t expect it to be huge!” explained Athena

“Hmm, I'm assuming you are here to talked about what happened to your room?” asked Lucifer as he finally looked up from the book he’s reading.

“Yes, I don’t know if I should be angry or upset!” explained Athena

“To be honest Ms. Athena I thought it would be best if you are closer to Rin!” explained Lucifer as he put the book next to him and got to his feet.

“Right so I can feed him faster!”

“Yes!” answer Lucifer

“Are you sure the Captain will be fine with this, she was against it?” asked Athena

“I can handle her, so don’t worry!” Explains Lucifer as he calmly walked up to her, “This is going to be your new job as Rin main caregiver!”


	2. Getting to Know you

Rin is now 2 months old, he laying on a spread out towel on the bed. Athena is watching him waving his arms and kicking his little feet happily while making babbling noise. She had just finished giving him a bath, which he enjoyed the bubbles mostly.

“Who’s the happy baby boy?” asked Athena in a babyish voice, which cause Rin to giggle and he squealed in pure joy when she started to tickled his little belly. “Yes you are, yes you are!”

“Cute!” answer a bored voice suddenly that cut the silence of the room.

Athena looked toward the French doors and she saw it was the Commander standing there with his hand on the handle. “Oh, Commander are you done with your meeting now?” she asks as she started to dress Rin in his dark blue onesie, she gently guides his arms into the arm’s hole. 

“Yes!” answer Lucifer flatly and slightly upset.

“Oh, is something wrong Commander?” ask Athena as she gathers Rin gently into her arms.

“Everything is fine Ms. Athena!” answer Lucifer quickly

“Hmmm, are you sure because I can tell when something is bothering you from the way when Your left eyebrow is twitching, or if your tail is shaking from being frustrated,” explained Athena

Lucifer groans at this, he now knows that he can’t hide things from Athena as he uses too. She had known him to well by now and even known to read him like a book, plus he’s starting to get fond of her as well and he enjoyed her company.

“Plus you also come in here when your stress out!” answer Athena as she bounces Rin in her arms to get him to go to sleep.

“You know me to well, Ms. Athena!” answer Lucifer as he walks over to the chair and slumped down upon it, “I can never hide things from you like I use to!”

“The meeting was that bad was it?” asked Athena calmly

“Yes!” groan Lucifer as he rubs his face tiredly.

Athena look down at Rin and saw that he is now asleep in her arms, he had his thumb in his mouth he must have done that when she was talking to The Commander. She laid the sleeping baby into the bassinet next to her bed, she had worked out a deal with the Commander. While he was working that Rin stays with her in her room, because now that she is doing something else so now just stay in her room and when Lucifer is back in his room, Rin sleeps in there. “Commander?”

“Hmm.” hummed Lucifer tiredly as he laid his head back in the chair, he stared up at the ceiling. “Yes!”

“Commander, do you mind if I try something with you?” asked Athena calmly, however, she is worried about what she planning to do.

“Huh?” ask a very confused Lucifer as he looked at her, “what are you planning Ms. Athena?”

“I have a way that can help you relax!” explained Athena as she started to play with her hand from being nervous.

“Hmmm, I see!” answer Lucifer calmly

“I understand if you refuse, Sir!” exclaimed Athena calmly

“No, I want to know on what you are planning Ms. Athena!” answer Lucifer as he got up from his chair, “so what do you want me to do?” he asked

“Ok, Sir forgive me but I need you to take off your jacket and dress shirt?” asked Athena who is turn red from embarrassment from asking her Commander this.

“What!” answer Lucifer startled from what she had said to him, he didn’t expect her to ask him that. “Excuse me?”

“Please take off your jacket and shirt?” Ask Athena again

Lucifer just stared at her, but he did what she asked him to do. He unbuttons his military jacket and laid it upon the couch, then he removes his tie and lay it over his jacket, and started to unbutton his dress shirt after he is done he laid his shirt over the rest of his uniform He is standing in her room shirtless.

Athena couldn’t help but stare at the Illuminati Commander is very well fit with tones muscles, she is blushing at the site. She can see his blond tail waving around behind him, she evades her eyes to the wall of her room when Lucifer turns to face her.

“Ok, Ms. Athena what else you want me to do?” ask Lucifer, he is visually uncomfortable being shirtless.

“Yes, please Sir laid on your stomach on my bed?” asked Athena calmly as she pointed to her bed with her fingers.

Lucifer look toward where she is pointed at, he nods his head he calmly walked toward her bed and laid down on it. He hears Athena walking towards her dresser, he still doesn’t know on what she planning.

Athena opens her dresser and rumbles through the dresser in search of something, she smiles when she found it. She pulled out a small bottle out of her dresser, it was a lavender massage oil she uses on herself.

she quietly walks over to check on Rin who is still sleep, she smiled down at him and gently tuck him in.

She walked back to where Lucifer is laying at, she smiles when she saw him crossing his arms over her pillow and laying his chin on his forearms. She could tell that he is waiting patiently for her, “Sir can I ask you something?” she asks calmly.

“Hmm, yes what is it?” ask Lucifer as he watches her quietly, he watches as she pours the oil into the palm of her hands. He can smell lavender coming from the oil, he actually loves the smell it’s very soothing and he started to relax somewhat.

“Can you called me just Athena?” ask Athena as she to rub her hands together to warm up the oil, “Calling me Ms kind of make me feels very old!” she explained calmly

“Very well Athena!” Answer Lucifer calmly, however, He suddenly flinched when he felt Athena’s hands on his back. She started to give him a message to help get rid of the knots and tension, Lucifer rolls his eyes as he moans.

“Does that feel good Sir?” Ask Athena with a smile.

“Mmmmm!” Answer Lucifer in agreement he is enjoying this, he can feel his stress already disappearing. “I never had anyone ask to do this for me.” Admit Lucifer calmly 

“Probably they were scared to touch you!” Explains Athena 

“Hmm.” Moan Lucifer loudly 

“I can get your muscles better if I straddle your back!” Explains Athena very uncomfortable with the ideas.

“I see.” Replies Lucifer sleepy, he is literally falling asleep with her messaging him. However, he does want to know how deep her messages can be after she straddles him. “You have my permission to do as you wished!” He Answer 

At this time Athena has turned a bright red color, she can never imagine that the Commander could be so bold. However, she nods her head and gently straddles his back. She is glad because she had now better access to the deeper muscle tissues in his back, that were most of the tension is at.

She is so deep in her concentration, she suddenly stops when she heard lite snoring coming from Lucifer. She was in disbelief, she had literally put the Commander to sleep just by giving him a deep tissue massage. She very gently and carefully removed herself from his back, she gently laid a throw blanket over him that she kept in the chair next somewhat to her bed. “Oh you poor man, you are really stressed out!” She whispered to herself as she smiles gently.

She decided it was best to let the Commander sleep, she decided to get something to eat at the cafeteria. So she can breastfeed Rin later after she eats, evening though Rin is growing fast and get heavier with each days months. She still prefers to breastfeed him, he can also drink from the bottle as well. Pretty soon she has to start feeding him solid food, she is already researching baby food recipes to make to feed it to him.

She happily when another memory had happened couples days ago, she had earlier pumped her breastmilk and left it in the fridge in a glass bottle for Rin to drink later. However, The Commander had accidentally drunk it thinking it was just milk.

~flashback~

Athena hummed gently as she is using a breast pump machine to pump the milk from her breast, this machine is basically a godsend gift. It helps her to relieve pressure in her breast from the milk built up, and also it kept her breast from swell too bad. 

She had finished pumping the second glass bottle of breastmilk, she decided to store her breastmilk in glass bottles. It keeps them fresher better than the plastic ones, she closed the bottles and place them both in the fridge.

She got ready to go to her drills with her team leader and squad members, they all know what she is now doing. However, she is grateful that they didn’t judge her for helping the Commander out. In fact, they support her they even got to meet Baby Rin, of course, Homare had a company her to meet them with him.

She met up with her squad and team leader and the training area, she smiles happily at them. “I’m sorry I had to prepared a bottle for Rin later on!” she explained as she apologizes for being late, “I’m sorry team leader Mark!”

“Athena don’t worry about it!” explained the team leader Mark as he smiles gently at her, he knew she is very busy caring for the Commander’s baby brother. When they had first met him, they couldn’t help but comment on how cute he is. He even got to hold him, “You have a baby to care for so everything is fine so don’t worry about it!” he explained

“Thank you, team leader!” answer Athena she very touches on how understanding her team leader is.

“Athena, how baby Rin doing?” asked one of her female teammates.

“He’s fine Mary, he’s getting big and heavier!” answer Athena as she stretched her muscle.

“Oh, is he sitting up yet?” asked another female.

“No, but he did roll over onto his stomach yesterday Katie!” answer Athena with a smile at the sweet memories, of course, he did scare Egyn when he first did it. “He did scare his older brothers when he first cried after he did it.”

“It must have startled him,” replies Mark as he listens to the conversation.

“Aww I want to see him again, right Sarah!” answer the male soldier again.

“You bet Arthur!” answer Sarah

“Maybe later, however, I do have to ask the Commander first!” explained Athena

“Fine.” they all replies in disappointment

After they were done with the drills, Athena decides to return to feed Rin his bottle of breastmilk. She did leave the bottles in a small fridge in the common area, where the higher up hang out at will sometimes take breaks at.

She knows that Egyn has baby Rin with him, he practically begs her if he can watch his baby brother. While she is doing drills with her squad's member, she allows it if he brought him to the common area so she can feed him.

She heard voices behind the closed door that lead to the common area, she can even hear giggle of a baby. She pushes open the door and smiles at the site, Egyn had spread out a blanket on the floor. Rin is giggling as Egyn is kissing his little kicking feet, she looked over where the Commander is sitting at. He is on the couch, however, she could see that he had IV drips attach to him. She saw that Captian Homare is standing behind him, in each of the corners she saw Lund and Strom standing with their arms crossed over their chest.

Egyn was the first to notice her, “Ms. Athena.” he replies happily when he saw her.

“Hello, Ms. Athena,” replies Lucifer as he smiles kindly at Athena which is a very rare smile from him at all. “How were your drills?” he asks calmly 

“It was fine!” answer Athena as she walked toward the small fridge to grab the bottle of the breastmilk to started feeding Rin, “my squad asked if they can see baby Rin again?” she asks as she opens the fridge only to find one of the bottle missing, she frowns because could have sworn that she made two bottle. “What, where the other bottle?” she questioned out loud which got everyone in the room attention.

“What wrong Ms. Athena?” ask Egyn as he sat up

“Uhh, there was two bottles in the fridge and the second one is missing!” explained Athena as she took the bottle into her hand.

“Oh, so what was in the bottle?” ask Egyn as he gathers the baby into his arms and got to his feet.

Athena turns slightly red, “Uh my breastmilk to feed Rin with!” she admits with a blush

Egyn was about to answer, but a sudden cough from Lucifer had interrupted him from even talking. His older brother had a nervous looked on his face. “Uh, Lucifer are you ok?” ask Egyn

“Commander?” ask Homare in concern

“Yes, I’m fine,” replies Lucifer quickly

Athena watches the Commander when she Finally realizes something, she withheld a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand. “Commander you didn’t?” she asked as she tries not to laugh at the poor man.

“What?” ask Egyn

Lucifer didn’t say thing instead he just looked toward the other side of the room with a small blush on his face.

Egyn put two and two together and he suddenly busted out laughing, “Seriously Lucifer you actually drank it!” he exclaimed between breath, he laugh again when Lucifer glared at him.

“Shut up Egyn I didn’t know I thought it was just milk and I was wondering too why it tastes mostly like melons!” explained Lucifer as he defends himself.

“Commander, it’s ok it was mostly my fault I should have written breast milk on the bottle!” answer Athena has she prepare the baby bottle for Rin to eat, “accidents happened,” she replies with a smile.  
“So, it tastes like melon?” asked Egyn in wonder, however he duck when Lucifer grab the closest thing next to him and threw it at him.

~end of flashback~

Egyn will sometimes make fun of the commander for drinking the breast milk every chance he gets, Lucifer doesn’t say anything instead just glared at him.

She walked through the hallway when she was on her way to the cafeteria she ran into Homare who is looking for the Commander. “Oh Homare, how are you today?” she asked

“I’m fine Ms. Athena!” answer Homare Todo

“If you are looking for the commander he’s resting now!” explained Athena

“I see,” replies Homare emotionless

“Yes,” replies Athena calmly as she continued to walk towards the mess hall, she looks over her shoulder and saw that Homare is following her. “Oh, you don’t have to follow me Ms. Homare!”

“It’s fine, I’m just following orders!” explained Homare

“Huh,” replies Athena

“The Commander had ordered us to watch over you!” explained Homare

“I see!” answer Athena as she pushes the door open to the cafeteria, she picks up a tray and started to load it with food that she is sure to help with the breast milk production.

“You’re still nursing Rin?” ask Homare suddenly

“Hmmm, Yes!” answer Athena calmly as she walked toward the table, she carefully sits down and started eating. She watches as Homare sit down on the other side of it, “After what had happened a couple days ago I thought it was still best if I still do!”

“The Commander wasn’t mad at you, after all, he did comment that is had a delicious taste to it!” explained Homare calmly as she took a sip from a glass of water she had pick up to drink earlier, since Athena had joined their inner group both women had formed a friendship with each other.

“He actually admit that?” asked Athena amaze from what she had heard.

“Yes, but you didn’t hear it from me!” answer Homare as she winks at her.  
For the past months for her to get to know everyone, especially the Commander she got to know him more as a person. She actually also develop a crush on him, to her he is a perfected being. She doesn’t care that he is a demon or if he had a tail as well, she loves the way he voices sound when he talks.

She also shares his dreams and values, she hopes he can one day achieve his dream to unite the worlds together. She truly wants to see that's happened, she finishes eating her meal and brought her plate back to the dirty dishes pile. She needs to head back to her room to feed Rin now, she also wanted to see if the Commander had woken up from his nap. “I’m heading back so I can feed Rin now, care to join me?” she asks.

“I need to know where the Commander is at, you said he is resting?” ask Homare 

“He is on my bed, Sleeping!” answer Athena as she laughs at the face Homare is making.

“What!” answer Homare

“He’s fine he came to my room stress out so he fell asleep on my bed!” explained Athena, however, she did leave out why he fell asleep in the first place. 

“I see!” answer Homare flatly

“He, does need it!” explained Athena as she motions Homare to follow her back to her room.

They walk back to Athena’s bedroom, she opens the door and she smiles when she saw the Commander sitting on her bed lucky with his dress shirt back on and button as well. He also had baby Rin in his arms the baby is babbling to him with is baby talked, “Commander?” she asked gently.

“Hmm,” replies Lucifer who is more occupied with his baby brother in his arms.

“Did you have a nice nap?” ask Athena with a smile

“Yes, it was quite pleasant thank you for asking Athena!” answer Lucifer who had just finish his well-needed nap, plus he loves how Athena given names just rolled off his tongue. 

Athena smile at the commander, “Oh is Rin awake?” she asks.

“Yes, he is just keeping him company as we wait for you!” explained Lucifer as he looks up from his baby brother’s face, he then notices that Homare is there as well. “Captain!” he answers.

“Commander, you look well rest!” answer Homare   
“Thank you, Captain!” answer Lucifer calmly

Athena came and sat on the bed next to Lucifer when baby Rin finally notices her from his place in his brother’s arms. He started babbling excitedly at her, he left his little arms toward her and started to make grabbing gestures with his tiny hands. “Aww is someone hungry?” she asks in a babyish voice. “Did his crying woke you up Commander?” she asks

“No!” answer Lucifer as he passes his baby brother to Athena, which he watched her gently took him into her arms.

“He hardly cries and he waited patiently for someone to pick up him or feed him, he such a good boy!” explained Athena with a smiled, “Yes who a good boy, who a good boy?” question Athena as she started getting ready to nurse him, she is now used to higher up watching her nurse Rin, at first she was very uncomfortable especially when the Commander would watch. However, she bonded with them so she doesn’t care like she uses too. 

She started to hum to him while he fed on her breast, “he’s such a sweet boy!” she answers gently.

“He is!” answer Lucifer as he agrees with her.

Homare Todo watches quietly at the scene before her, she could see how close both the Commander and Athena is sitting together. It was like seeing a husband and wife together, to her, it was very weird.

“Athena what the song you are humming?” asked Lucifer

“Oh!” answer Athena slightly shock that the Commander wants to know about the song she is humming, “It’s a song my grandmother would sing to me!” she explained calmly as she adjusts Rin in her arms. “It’s called when the moon rises!” she answers Calmly, however, Lucifer could hear the sadness in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you got to admit the breastmilk drinking part is funny.


	3. The Holidays Begins

The Illuminati base is buzzing with getting ready for the holidays, Athena had baby Rin in a baby swaddle carrier. She is helping with the decoration, Baby Rin had a binky in his mouth to help keep him calm and also to keep him from biting her uniform. To get to his main food source, he hums behind the blue blinkie as his eyes searched through the room at the very bright Christmas decoration.

“Athena looks at this,” replies Mary excitedly getting Athena’s attention.

Athena looked to her friend wants to show her, she smiles when she saw a mistletoe in her friend’s hand. “I didn’t know we have that?” she questions in disbelief.

“It must be from others soldiers from before!” explained Mary as she walks over to Athena and hung the mistletoe over Baby Rin’s beanie cover head, “And look who’s under the mistletoe!” she sings gently as she places a kiss on Rin’s chubby cheeks, she smile when Rin giggles happily. “Aww, you are so handsome!”

Athena smiles happily at her best friend for being silly, “He is handsome isn’t he!” she answers as she agrees with Mary, as she tickles Rin’s little foot which causes him to giggles behind his binkies.

“So do you have a dress for the Ball next week?” asked Mary 

“Huh, No I didn’t I have been so busy with Rin I had forgotten!” exclaimed Athena as she panics slightly, “I don’t have a dress!” she answers sadly

“Hey, Athena don’t worry I have a lot of formal dresses you can borrow!” explained Mary 

“Really?” asked Athena happily

“Yes!” answer Mary with a smile

Baby Rin who hates to be ignored started to whine, he had spat out his binky. Which lucky Athena had attached his binky’s straps to his jumper suit that he’s wearing.

“Aww, little man what wrong you don’t like it when people don’t pay attention to you?” question Mary as she gently pokes Rin’s chubby cheek.

“He doesn’t like it when people Ignored him!” explained Athena calmly as she laughs, “He worst with his older brothers especially with the Commander!”

“Really?” asked Mary 

“Yes!” exclaimed Athena 

“So, anyway let’s go and find you a perfect dress to wear for the ball!” explained Mary excitedly as she decides to change the subject.

“Sure!” answer Athena

“Let go to my room!” explained Mary as she gestures Athena to follow her to her bedroom.

They both walked down the hallway and on their way to Mary they both ran into Egyn.

“Oh, Egyn.” replies Athena as she gently bounces Rin to get him to calm down and help him fall asleep better, “You look happy today?”

“I am!” answer Egyn as he got close to look at his baby brother who is sleeping now, “Christmas is my favorite holidays, I got my Christmas shopping done!”

“That’s great Egyn!” answer Athena

“I even got something for you Athena!” answer Egyn as he kisses his baby brother’s cheek.

“Oh, you don’t have too Egyn,” replies Athena very touch that Egyn had decided to include her in his family affair. “I'm very touch you decide to include me!”

“It’s fine Athena after all to me you are family now!” explained Egyn with a genuine smile, plus he knows his older brother’s secret that involves Athena. “You are after all Rinny’s surrogate mother!”

“Thank you, Egyn!” answer Athena as she started to cry, this is what she always wanted to be part of a loving family. Athena had a hard life when she was growing up, abusive mother and a neglectful father. Who treats her likes she is was worthless and her brothers like kings, “you don’t know how this means to me!” she answers as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Egyn heard what happened to Athena before she joins The Illuminati, the struggles and her hardship. Even when she ran away from home, how she living on the street just trying to live. Even how she got the temptaint. She must have been so scared during her lives on the streets, before she came to The Illuminati she was already pregnant with her first child. “I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and Lucifer!” he explained as he pulls Athena into a hug, he is also mindful of his Sleeping baby brother.

“Thank you, Egyn!” answer Athena as she places a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

“Ok, got I go see you at the ball next week!” answer Egyn as he blushes from the gentle kiss on his cheek. “Save me a dance later, Ath!” he exclaimed excitedly as he walked away.

“I promise Eggies!” answer Athena

“Lord Egyn is so handsome!” answer Mary loudly without thinking.

“Hmm, do you have a crush on Egyn?” ask Athena with a knowing smile at her best friend who just blushes a deep red color. 

“Is it that obvious!” answer Mary as she covers her face with both of her hands.

“Don’t worry your secret, is safe with me!” answer Athena

“Thank you, Athena!” answer Mary 

“Your welcome!” Answer Athena 

“So, let find you the perfect and the prettiest dress!” Answer Mary 

Athena smiled at her best friend, she nods her head in agreement. “Ok!”

Mary smile back at Athena, she motions her friend to follow her to her room. “So, Athena do you have a date to the Ball?” She Asked.

“I do!” Answer Athena as she looked down at the sleeping baby Rin, “this little fella is my date.” She Replies with a smile.

“Aww, I was hoping that he would be my date.” Replies Mary as she pouts sadly at her friend. “And here I thought your date was the Commander!” She Explains

“What no!” Answer Athena 

“Hmmm, are you sure I have seen the way you looked at him!” Explains Mary with a smile.

“I don’t know what you talking about!” Answer Athena, suddenly she started bouncing Rin when she heard him whimpering, “shhhh, I’m sorry sweetie!” She Answers quietly as she kisses Rin’s head gently. “The Commander is going to be busy, however, he is going to be there.”

“If he doesn’t have a date you should maybe ask him?” Ask Mary

“I can’t!” Answer Athena as she placed Rin’s binkies back into his mouth. When she saw that he is awake now, “I don’t want to make a fool of myself!”

“You should really stop putting yourself down like that.” Replies Mary

“I can’t help it!” Answer Athena as she smiled sadly down at Rin who blinked sleepily at her. “I just get so nervous when I’m around him.” As Mary and she started walking toward the living quarters of the soldiers. 

Both Mary and herself were so deep in their conversation, that they didn’t notice the other people in the hallway and Athena collide with the first person.

Athena gasp as her hands went to her chest to check if Rin is ok and not hurt, she sighed in relief when he coos happily at her. “Jesus Christ watch where you going!” She growls at the person. Only to frozen when she realized who it was, “oh forgive me Commander I didn’t see you!” She Answers quickly. She nervous awaits for any sort of punishment coming from the Commander, instead he had amused look on his face.

“Ms. Athena it’s alright!” Answer Lucifer 

Athena is shocked to hear on what the Commander had said before she could say anything. Baby Rin squeals happily at the site of his older brother, “ Oh, yes Rinny it’s your brother!” She Exclaims happily as she rubs his kicking little legs.

Baby Rin started to make grabbing motions with his hands at his older brother, “ba ba ba.” Babbling Rin

“Oh, you want to go to your brother Rinny?” Asked Athena with a smile, as she looked up towards Lucifer waiting for his Answer. “Uh, sir do you want to take him for a while?” She Asked 

“Yes, I was planning to come to get him later!” Explains Lucifer as he gently took his baby brother’s hand into his, he smirked when he felt his baby brother pulling at his hand. “Rin you got stronger!”

“He’s getting stronger every day!” Explains Athena as she gently pulls Rin out of the swaddle carrier and handed him to Homare, she started to unwrapped the swaddle carrier from her body. “Commander, do want the swaddled as else!”

“That would be a good idea, I can keep my hands free when he’s strapped to my chest!” Explains Lucifer 

“Do you need help to tied the swaddle to yourself?” Ask Athena as she finishes taking off the straps from her body, She held it out in front of her.

Lucifer looks at the swaddled than at Athena, I heard from Egyn that the things that Athena used are hard to put on, Egyn even got tied up so bad in it. “Yes, I believe that would be wise!”

Athena smile at Lucifer she carefully stepped, she gently wrapped the swaddled around his body. “Rin calms down more when he position over your beating heart!” She Explains calmly as she finished up the straps. She made sure that Rin is over his older brother’s heart, she gently took back Rin from Homare Todo. She gently guides a happy and squirming baby into the swaddled, on his brother’s chest. She tickled Rin shoeless feet which cause him to giggles behind his binkies, “Yes, Rinny you get to be with your big brother.” She Replies in a babyish voice as she kisses Rin’s chubby cheek.

Lucifer watches calmly deep down he love how Athena acts like a mother to his baby brother, she is so gentle with him. He had to stop himself from reaching out and caress her cheeks, “he’s getting heavier.” he replies calmly. 

“He is, But he can’t do stuff for himself yet!” answer Athena as she stood up straight to stared into Lucifer’s eyes. “It has to be a couple more years until that’s happened?”

“I see!” answer Lucifer as he started to pat his baby brother on his back when he looked down at his baby brother and he saw that Rin is playing with some of his buttons. He remembers on what Athena had told him, anything small enough for a baby to put in their mouth can be a choking hazard for them. He quickly but gently grasps his baby brother’s hands into his, so that Rin doesn’t pull of a button or put it in his mouth. “Well I must get going now We have a lot to do before the ball start!”

“Of course, Sir I won’t keep you then!” answer Athena as she steps aside to let Lucifer and his officers through. She watches him walk away in silence, she looked at Mary and frown when she saw her smirking, “What are you smiling about Mary?” she Asks

“Can you be so obvious that you’re crushing on him!” answer Mary as she laughs when her friend’s face turns bright red, “Ohhhhhh, you are turning red Athena?”

“Mary, shut up!” exclaimed Athena as she covers her face with her hands, she groans when Mary just laugh more. “It’s just awkward He’s our boss and our commander as well!” she exclaimed as she gently shoved her best friends away from her. “It’s forbidden for someone like me to even be in love with the Commander!” she leans against the wall as she looked out of the window to watch the sunset behind the mountain. “He’s just too perfected!” she explained sadly.

“Athena, stop doing that!” answer Mary as she grabbed her friend’s hands and she pulls her up to her feet, she kept Athena’s hands in her. “You are an amazingly strong women, beautiful, Kind, and gentle!” she explained calmly as she lifted her best friend face up with her chin so she can look into her eyes, “You are so Loving and caring with baby Rin!” she answer which causes Athena to smile happily at the thought of the sweet little baby boy Rin, “I wouldn’t be surprised if the Commander is in love with you as just being you!”

Athena smiled at her best friend’s kind words and pep talks, she has done more now than she uses to in her past. The Commander often asks her to join him for a walk through the gardens alone, she even loves how the moonlights hits him that also enhance his beauty. He looks so handsome in her eyes, “Thank you, Mary!”

“You’re welcome Athena, now let’s go find that dress that knocks the Commander off his feet!” answer, Mary, excitedly as she winks toward her friend.

-1 hour later-

Both Mary and Athena were in disbelief at all the formal dresses on Mary’s bed, they were all beautiful dresses, however, they clash with Athena’s very fair pale skin complexion.

“Oh, this suck!” answer Mary

“I’m sorry!” answer Athena sadly

“No, no it’s not your fault Athena it’s your complexion. We need to find something that can enhance your natural beauty!” explained Mary as she thinks, but she suddenly gasps which scare Athena.

“Mary?” asked Athena in worried for her best friend, she reaches out but she jumped when Mary yelled excitedly.

“I GOT IT!” yelled Mary as she ran to her closet again, she started throwing clothes around. “I can’t believe I forgot about this dress, I brought it a long time ago but I never wore it because it never fit me so it might fit you better than me!” she explained as she pulled out a white large bag, she shoved it into Athena’s hands and push her into her bathroom. “Try it on Athena?”

“Ok,” replies Athena as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Mary waited patiently by the closed bathroom door with her finger cross, she perked up when the door open and her mouth dropped open. Athena who she had to consider to be beautiful, she can never imagine that Athena could be this beautiful the black lace dress fit her perfectly. In fact, it enhances, even more, better than she thought, “Oh my god!” she answered in a daze. “Athena, your beautiful in that dress!”

“Uhh, are you sure?” asked Athena nervously

Mary gently tooked Athena’s hand and lead her to a full body mirror and place her in front of it, “Looked at you Athena like a goddess that fell from the heaven!”

Athena looked at herself in the mirror, she blushes at her best friend’s word. “You know I never own thing formal or gone to thing that involves formal before!” she explained as she places her hand on the mirror.

Mary smile at her best friend, “maybe this is a way for you to treat yourself!” as she watches her friend studies herself, “the Commander’s eyes would be on you once he sees you!”

Athena blush at this, “We’ll see Mary!” she answered calmly

“You can keep the dress!” answer, Mary, as she smiles at her friend’s shock face.

“What no I can’t!” answer Athena

“It fits you more Athena and think of this as a Christmas present!” explained Mary, however, she smiled when Athena suddenly hug her in gratitude.

“Thank you!” answer Athena happily as she cried

“Your welcome!” answer Mary as she returns Athena’s hugs, “You’re my best friend and you deserve to be happy once in your life!”

Athena smiles happily as she pulled away from her best friend to looked at herself in the mirror again, she loves the way the black lace dress looked. It is a Floor-Length Ball Gown Off-the-Shoulder Sleeveless Lace Satin Dresses with crystal flower embellished, she can see the floor-length gown that very flowy. It fit her curves perfectly, “It’s beautiful Mary!” she exclaimed happily.

“Yes I know it is, However we should do your hair and make-up!” explained Mary with a dreamy looked on her face, “You have such very long hair!” she answers as she untied the ponytail to released her low braids, “How you never get tangles or knots is beyond me!”

“I just take care of it very well!” explained Athena

“Wow, That’s amazing and your hair is all the way past your butt!” answer, Mary

“Hahaha, I guess I never thought about it!” explained Athena calmly

Athena and Mary talked and laughed with each other, they are both looking forward to the Winter Ball.


	4. The Winter Ball

It’s the day of the Winter Ball, Athena had baby Rin on her bed getting him ready for his first party, Egyn had a custom-made suit made for Rin and Athena laugh when she first saw it, it mostly looks like the Commander’s uniform. She gently guides his arms through the military jacket, that looks so much likes his older brother's uniform, She smiles when Baby Rin is giggling happily. Athena is also waiting for Mary to come and help her get ready for the Ball, she is very nervous about it.

“Ba ba ba,” replies Baby Rin as he squeals happily at the person who is a mother to him.

“Yes, look at you don’t you look so handsome just like your big brother the Commander!” answer Athena as she places a kiss on his chubby cheeks. “Baby Commander!” After she finishes giving the baby a kiss.

“Ba ba ba ba, MAMA!” squeal Rin happily as he suddenly said his first word.

Athena stops on what she doing and stared widen eyes at Rin, “What?” she questioned in disbelief on what she heard. “Did you just said your first word?” she asked with a happy looked on her face. “Oh my, you did a good job Rinny!” She praised happily as she tickled the happy baby.

Baby Rin just Giggle happily, up at Athena’s smiling face. He waved his little hands around as he squeals happily obviously very pleased that his mama is happy for some reason.

A Knock on the Door jerk Athena out of her though, “Oh that must be Mary!” she opened her bedroom door with the biggest happiness smile on her face.

“Oh, someone is very happy?” asked Mary as she walked into the bedroom after Athena stepped aside to let her it.

“Oh, yes I am!” explained Athena

“Is it because of the Ball?” asked Mary as she laid the gown on the bed and she notices the sweet thing ever. “Oh, Looked at you handsome you are wearing the same thing as your big brother!” she exclaimed excitedly

“Mary guess what.” Replies Athena with excitement.

“What?” Ask Mary get Athena’s ball gown dress ready.

“Rinny said his first word!” Answer Athena excitedly 

“Really?” Asked Mary as she looks over to where Rin is laying at, she started to tickle him. Which cause him to squeals and giggles loudly, “Awww I wish he stayed as a cute little baby, he’s growing too fast!”

“But I bet he’s going to be handsome when he's older !” Claimed Athena calmly.

Mary pout sadly, “fine, so let’s get you ready for the ball!” She Explains with a wink. 

“Ok, but hold on!” Answer Athena as she took the binky that was next to Rin and stuck it in his mouth. She frowned when she heard Rin started to whimpered, so she grabbed a stuffed rabbit toy next to him. “Rinny, Rinny it’s Mr. Bon Bon looked!” She Answers calmly as she waves the bunny in front of him.

Mary watches as Rin squeals behind the pacifier, she smiles when he reaches for the stuffed bunnies and pull it into a hug. “Awww, he is so cute!” 

“He is!” Answer Athena as she kisses his forehead. “Ok let’s get ready.” She Replies as she stood up straight.

Mary helps Athena with her gown, hair, and makeup she stood back admiring her work. “Perfect!” She Answers proudly.

Athena smile at herself in the mirror, Mary had put her long hair in a messy bun. With white flowers in her hair, she thought the white would contrast with her very black hair, she had barely any makeup on. Mostly a beautiful shade of red on her lips, “thank you, Mary!” She Answers kindly to her best friend.

“You deserve this Athena!” Explains Mary with a smile.

Athena smile sweetly, she went back to her bed gently took the stuffed Bunny from Rin’s hold. He whimpered at the loss of the fluffy soft cuddling thing, however, he giggles when Athena tickles his belly and then picked him up into her arms.

“Oh my god, He has a little cape too!” exclaimed Mary Excitedly

“Yes, same color as the Commander!” explained Athena

“Wow, whoever lord Egyn use did a good job with custom work he looks like a mini Commander!” explained Mary

“He does Doesn’t he!” answer Athena as she gently nuzzled Rin’s head with her cheek, “Commander Jr.” she replies as she laughs.

“So, did the Commander seen the outfit of his infant brother?” asked Mary

“No, Egyn want it to be a surprise!” explained Athena

“What you think the Commander’s reaction to Rin’s uniform?” ask Mary as she stands by the door, “Are you ready to go?”

“I don’t know!” answer Athena calmly as she made sure before she left her room, if Rin needed to change when she found him still clean and fresh, she then grabbed the baby diaper bag. “Yes, I’m ready Mary!” she answers.

“Athena, let me take that diaper bag.” replies Mary as she offers to help her best friend, “it’s at least I can do.”

“Hmm, Sure!” answer Athena as she holds Rin, one arm and handed the diaper bag to Mary which Mary had gladly taken. “Oh, can you also make sure there a bottle in there?” she asked, as she adjusts Rin in her arms. 

“Ba mmba!” coo Rin happily

“Yes, Yes Baby you are happy are you,” replies Athena in a babyish voice, she gently bounces him.

“You packet two bottles in here for him!” answer Mary as she looks through the baby’s bag.

“Good, because I know several soldiers who would start a fight just for them to feed him!” explained Athena as she did a knowing smile, as she waited for Mary to open the door for her. She steps out of her room and waited for Mary to close her bedroom’s door.

They calmly walked down the hallway on their way on banquet hall, as they got closer they can hear the soldiers talking and laughing, music playing, they both stood outside.

“Oh god I’m so nervous!” explained Athena as she cuddles Rin close to her.

“I’m here for you and so is baby Rin!” explained Mary as she looks at Rin, who giggle behind his binky.

Athena smiled at Mary and then she looked down at Rin and gently kiss his for forehead when she was finished she now realizes something, “oh god I forgot I was wearing lipstick!” she exclaimed as she laughs when she saw a deep red lipstick kiss mark on Rin’s forehead.

“Oh no, maybe we can clean it off before we go in,” replies Mary as she suggests

“Good idea, there wipes in the Bag!”Answer Athena

Both Mary and Athena were so busy with cleaning the kiss mark off from Rin’s forehead, that they didn’t notice someone walking up to them they both flinched when the person calls Athena’s name.

“Huh?” both Athena and Mary answer as they look toward the person who somewhat next to them.

“Egyn,” replies Athena as she greets the commander’s younger brother

“Lord Egyn,” replies Mary as she bows toward Egyn.

Egyn didn’t instead he was mostly looking at Athena. “Athena, Wow………….You looked beautiful………...Wow!” stutter Egyn who can’t talk correctly, he couldn’t believe how beautiful Athena is. He’s looking forward to seeing how Lucifer will react when he sees her, the black dress and the white flowers on her really enhance her natural beauty. She looked so enchanting, that he nearly almost forgot to breathe. “WOW!” He Answers again.

“I know right she beautiful!” Explains Mary proudly.

“Uhhh Uhmm, Athena can I hold Rinny please?” Ask Egyn as he lifts his arms towards Baby Rin. He looked towards her with pleading eyes, “please I haven’t got to seeeee, him all week.” He Replies as he lies to her. Of course, he has seen him even the day when Lucifer had him attached to his chest.

~flashback back~

Egyn is walking through the hallway with a clipboard in his hand as he looked through it, he is gently humming a tone to himself. He on his way to the laboratory to do a test, When he looked up from the chipboard, he smiled when he saw his older brother there. Calmly waiting for the testing to begin, however, there was something off about his older brother. He had something wrapped around his body, he lifted a signal brow up.

“Assistant Director Egyn has arrived, Commander!” Called one of the Soldiers.

Lucifer turned around to look at his younger brother, “well let’s get this experiment started!” He Ordered calmly

Egyn’s eyes widen on who with his older brother, their baby brother is in a swaddle attached to Lucifer’s body.

Baby Rin is biting on a rubber ring, obviously, one of the soldiers had it and gave it to him to keep him. Occupied while Lucifer and Egyn are busy, he did notices that on Lucifer’s military jacket there are small wet patches.

“Uhhh, Lucifer what happened to your jacket?” Ask Egyn

“Ah!” Exclaims Lucifer as he looked down at Rin, who looked back up at him with the rubber ring still in his mouth. “There was an incident with his pacifier earlier !” He Explains calmly.

Egyn was about to ask, however, Homare Todo beat him to the punch and answered instead.

“Rin had stuck his pacifier in the Commander’s mouth!” Answer Homare as she blurted out suddenly, she kept her face neutral when Lucifer glared at her. “So it in his pocket so he can get it clean!”

Egyn laugh at his older brother, “hahaha, you should be honored Lucifer he never gives anyone his pacifier!” He laughs, even more, when Lucifer turns his glared at him now. Egyn noticed Michael Gedōin looks absolutely piss, probably jealous too without anyone noticing he is glaring at the sweet and innocent baby.

When Michael Gedōin finally notices him staring at him, he quickly fixed himself so he doesn’t get in trouble. “So if everyone is ready to let’s started on the experiment!” He suggests

Of course leave it to the fat pig who is obsessed with his older brother, to pretend he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Ok, but hey Lucifer can I talked to you about something after the experiment?” Asked Egyn

“Yes!” Answer Lucifer calmly 

After the Experiment was over, it was just Lucifer and himself alone in the laboratory. It took a lot of convincing of Lucifer’s bodyguards to leave the lab, but they did when Lucifer orders them.

Egyn smile at both his brother, Rin had fallen asleep earlier during the experiment. He had his thumb in his mouth, Lucifer had to recuse the rubber ring from falling to the floor.

“So what do you want to ask me?” Ask Lucifer as he got to the point.

“Yes, So what do you think about Athena?” Ask Egyn he kind of got his Answer when Lucifer flinched. 

“She is a diligent person!” Answer Lucifer 

“That’s not the question I was asking!” Explains Egyn 

Lucifer just stared at his younger brother, “how you wanted me to Answer that question Egyn?” 

“I just want to know how you feel about her?” Asked Egyn with a smile. His smile widened even more after the look on his older brother’s face appeared. “So I was right?” He Questioned quietly.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Answer Lucifer quickly

“Seriously big brother, you can’t hide it I ready!” Explains Egyn he knew it would be hard to get Lucifer to admit to anything, his older is a very prideful man. “I’ve seen the way you look at her?”

Lucifer didn’t say anything, instead he found looking at the laboratory’s wall is worth his attention. He started to gently pat Rin’s back when the baby started to whimpering, he just wanted to not answer his younger brother.

“So your not going to say anything to me?” Ask Egyn annoyed with his older brother lacked communications with him. “Lucifer, please big brother don’t lock me out.” He begs

“What do you want me to say!” Explains Lucifer suddenly as he looked towards his younger brother, “that I had allowed myself fallen in love!” He Explains

“Big brother, it’s only natural to fall in love father did it!” Explains Egyn calmly, he looked towards their still sleeping baby brother. “That how we got still precious sweet baby boy!” He smiles sweetly as he heard the infant coo in his sleep. “I don’t think you are weak for being in love with Athena, big brother!”

“She makes me feel things that I don’t understand!” Explains Lucifer as he sat down on a chair that is next to him, “I just enjoyed being around her!”

“I see!” Answer Egyn as he sits down in the other chair that was a little closer to him, “I did actually notice how less stress you are now before you start spending time with Athena!”

“Hmmm!” hummed Lucifer as he thought about on what Egyn, he had calm down recently enough where his stress doesn’t bother him or his condition as well. He’s also wondering if Egyn also knew about the deep tissue massage that Athena gave, that also put him to sleep during it.

“Hey, big brother?” asked Egyn

“Mmmm,” replies Lucifer, he looked down when he heard a soft cooing noise from Rin. He saw that Rin as woken up and is staring at him sleepily.

“So, I know you are going to be busy for this why don’t you ask Athena to be your date of the Ball?” ask Egyn

“Huh, what!” answer Lucifer 

“Ask her to the ball as your date!” explained Egyn as he rolls his eyes at his older brother.

“I can’t I don’t have to time to ask her!” explained Lucifer as he hands Rin the rubber ring back, “However, I am going to be there!”

“So, asked her to dance Lucifer,” replies Egyn as he watches the scene with Rin and Lucifer, to him it’s like Lucifer is a doting father.

“We will see!” answer Lucifer calmly without looking up at his brother.

~end of flashback~

Even though Lucifer is the Commander he should relax sometimes, Egyn smiles down at his baby brother once he is placed in his arms. “Rinny, Rinny don’t you look handsome in that uniform?” he questions with a babyish voice

“Whoever you hire to work on that outfit did an amazing job,” replies Mary as she slightly turns red when Egyn looks toward her with a smile.

“Yeah, I wanted him to match his big brother The commander!” explained Egyn

“So I’m assuming you going to see how the Commander react to it?” asked Athena with a smile

“Yes!” answer Egyn 

Baby Rin is a cute little fellow and everyone within Lucifer inner circle of high ranking officer love him, except Dr. Michael Gedōin who hated Baby Rin with passion and the feeling is neutral with the infant. Every time the crazy doctor come close to Lucifer when he is holding Rin, the baby would start crying and he would only stop if the man leaves or when Athena comes to retrieve him so she can feed him. The Baby is smart and mostly prefer his surrogate mother or his other older brother, sometimes Egyn gets super jealous. Plus he only like certain people as well, he like Homare Todo, Strom, Lund, and himself.

“Ba ba ba ba.” Gurgles Rin as he spits out binky. As he waves his arms around and kicks his feet, “na ba ba!”

“Awww, someone is excited!” Answer Egyn as he adjusts his hold better around his squirming baby brother.

“I don’t want to be a buzzkill, but we have a party to go to!” Explains Mary calmly eager to get to the party.

“Ok!” Answer both Egyn and Athena 

Mary smile at them, then she turns around and opens the doors that lead into the banquet hall.


	5. May I have This Dance

Athena, Egyn, Baby Rin, and Mary enter the banquet hall. The soldier was enjoying themselves among their friends and comrades. Athena looked towards the higher-ups and smile when she notices the Commander talk among them, he had in his hands a champagne fluke and he occasionally drank from it.

Baby Rin looks around with wide blue eyes all the bright colors are getting his attention. He looked up at his big brother when he felt himself getting bounces. His older brother looks down at him with a smile.

“Oh my god!”

Egyn flinches when he heard a loud voice on his right, his jolted causes his baby brother to whimper. “Huh,” he replies as he looks to his right side and he sighed in relief when he notices that it is Athena’s squad members and her team leader. “Oh hello!”

Athena and Mary both smile at their team leader and squads members.

“Aww, look at this little cutie!” answer Katie

“Oh my god, he has the same outfit as the Commander!” explained Sarah happily

“It’s Commander Jr!” answer Mark 

“I know!” answer Arthur

Rin who is enjoying the attention he giggles happily, “Hmmm mms.” he replies behind his binky.

“Lord Egyn had his outfit custom made!” explained Athena, when Athena’s team members finally notice her. “He even has the same color cape!”

“Really!” They all Answer.

“My god Athena you’re beautiful!” they exclaimed in shocked

“I know she beautiful,” replies Sarah

Egyn smile at the scene, then he looks up at his older brother, who hasn’t notice them yet he talking to Michael Gedōin. Well, Michael is doing most of the talking, Lucifer just looks bored and uncomfortable.

Egyn sweat drop at Michael Gedōin’s stupid suit, he is wearing a polka-dotted suit with a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a matching bow tie. He couldn’t take it any longer Lucifer has to see Athena and he needs to see her now. “Mary,” he replies

“Yes?” asked Mary

“Can you take Rin for a while?” ask Egyn as he gently held out his baby brother to her.

“Uh, sure!” answer Mary as she gently took a Happy Rin into her arms, he squeals happily when he saw her. “Yes, Yes you get to be with me for a bit!” she explained in a babyish voice.

“Athena come with me!” explained Egyn as he suddenly grabs her hand unexpectedly.

“Huh,” replies Athena as Egyn started to pull her to the stages where Lucifer is standing at.

Lucifer had turned around when he heard Egyn calling for him. He frozen when he First saw Athena, he handed his champagne fluke to the closest person which it happened to be Michael Gedōin who stupidly took with a confused looked on his face. He slowly walked over to her, enchanted by her natural beauty he stood in front of her.

Athena bow in respect toward the Commander, “evening Commander!” she replies in respectful tone toward him.

Lucifer studies her, he had noticed that she is keeping her head down. “Ms. Athena,” he replies calmly.

Athena flinched suddenly, however, kept her head down, She flinched when she felt his hand under her chin. She felt him lift her face up to look into her eyes, “Commander?” she question in fear.

“Ms. Athena may I have this dance?” ask Lucifer calmly as he offers his gloved hand to her.

Athena couldn’t believe she looked toward Lucifer outreach hand, she smiles toward and gently slipped her hand into his. “Yes Commander it would be my honor!” she exclaimed with a smile.

Lucifer smile as he gently leads her to the dance floor, everyone in the banquet hall stop on what they were doing to watch the scene with the Commander and the female Soldier whom. Is caring for his baby brother, “Athena have you ever dance before!”

“No, I don’t know how to dance Commander!” explained Athena as she turns red from embarrassments.

“I see, however, don’t worry Athena just follow my lead!” explained Lucifer as he spoke into her ear.

Athena nods her head, she flinches when she felt the Commander hand on her back. She stiffens suddenly which she heard him sighed at her reaction.

“Relax Athena,” replies Lucifer calmly as he gently took the lead and started dancing.

Athena did what Lucifer told her to do, but she kept stepping on his feet. She suddenly tripped on her own feet, however, Lucifer had caught her.

“Careful Athena!” Answer Lucifer 

“I’m sorry!” Answer Athena 

“Don’t be your just nervous!” Explains Lucifer as he spun her around, “you are doing extremely well my dear!”

“Have you ever dance with anyone Commander? Asked Athena suddenly

“No, you’re the first one I’ve ever dance with!” explained Lucifer

“Oh!” exclaimed Athena as she suddenly felt the Commander pulled her closer to him, “Commander?” she asked.

“Lucifer?”

“Huh?” asked Athena as she looked into his eyes with widening eyes.

“Called me by my given name!” explained Lucifer as he stared down into her eyes, oh how badly he wanted to kiss her. He had the urge too when he started spending time with her getting to know her. He couldn’t help but fall in love with her, what drew him to her is her kindness, how gentle she is, how caring she is, how strong she is, how brave she is, how intelligent she is, and all the others things he couldn’t possibly list. “You wanted me to call by your given name, so I decide to do the same with you!” he explained as he spun her around again.

After they had both dances with each other, everyone is enjoying the party. 

Athena is out on the balcony watching the stars twinkle in the dark night sky, “brrr it’s cold why did I come here without a coat!” She Complains, she suddenly flinched when felt something being draped across her shoulder. “OH!” She Answers as she looked towards the person put their jacket on her, “Commander!”

“I had a feeling that you would be cold!” Explains Lucifer 

“Thank, you Comman……..” before Athena could finish her sentences, Lucifer held up his hand.

“I Asked you, while we were still dancing call me Lucifer!” Explains Lucifer calmly as he went to stand by her. 

“Forgive me I wanted to be more respectful towards you!” Explains Athena as she looked back up to the sky.

“It’s beautiful!” Answer Lucifer as he as well looks up at the night starry sky.

“Yeah!” Answer Athena trying to keep her mind on something else besides have a somewhat awkward conversation, with the Commander-in-chief. Plus she is really uncomfortable with his jacket on her shoulder, she wanted to just give it back to him. “When I was a child I always watch the stars and sometimes the moon!” She Explains calmly with a small happy smile on her face.

“Hmm.” Hums Lucifer as he calmly listened to her, “Athena would you care to walked through the gardens with me?” he asked which cause Athena to look at him.

“Huh?”

“Walked through the garden with me?” asked Lucifer as he once again held out his gloves cover hand to her.

Athena than placed her hand into Lucifer’s hand, she allows Lucifer to lead her to the balconies stairs. She is very embarrassed to have her hand in Lucifer’s hand when they got to the bottom of the stairs. 

She sweatdrop when Lucifer is just staring at her like he wanted something to happen, she decided to laced her arm with his and that seem to satisfy him.

It is a very awkward silence until Lucifer broke the silence, “I wanted to bring you here to show you my appreciate the help you giving me with Rin!” he explained calmly.

“It’s nothing you need my help and I gladly offer it!” answer Athena

“Your doing more than you realize!” answer Lucifer as he halted his step which causes Athena stop as well. “You are a natural with my baby brother!” as he shook off her arm and stood in front, “I’m deeply grateful for you!” as he places his hand over his heart.

“I’m hon……………………..!” Athena was interrupted by Lucifer when he silenced her with his fingers.  
“I'm not finished Athena!” explained Lucifer

Athena nods her head showing that she is just going to listen.

“However, I have to point out something I never thought this will ever happen to me!” explained Lucifer as he fully looked into her eyes, before he continued again. “However, you’ve made me change my mind!”

“Huh?” asked Athena in confused

“Athena, I must be vague with you!” answer Lucifer as he continues to stare into her eyes, admired how deep her eyes color is.

“Yes!” answer Athena in fear on what he’s going to say to her.

“You’ve seen me go through a lot of things, you have seen me on my best day and even sometimes my worst day!” explained Lucifer as he suddenly took her hands into his, “I find things easier with you in my inner circle and I’m looking forward to seeing you every day!”

“…………….”

“So I’ve decided that I want you by my side!” explained Lucifer

“What?” asked Athena when Lucifer finally had let her speak. “Sir, what do you mean you wanted me by your side?”

Lucifer sighed he knows this is now or never, “Athena I may have developed feeling for you!”

Athena was taking back from his suddenly replies her mouth is a gaped opened in her shock or her mind trying to process what Lucifer had said, she said the only word that came to her mind. “Commander,” she exclaimed

“I have fallen in love with you, Athena!”

Athena just stares at Lucifer in disbelief, “I don’t understand Lucifer?” 

“I have fallen in love with you!” explained Lucifer as he repeats once more, he continues again. “I’ve fallen for your personality, your kindness, how gentle you are, and just everything you are had attracted me to you!”

Athena didn’t know what to think did she just heard a love confession from the Commander-in-chief of the Illuminati, she is standing there with her mouth gaped open. “I feel the same way!” she spoke out without realizing it she froze after she said that, in fear, she looked up at the Commander and her eyes widen at the site of him. The moonlight had enhanced his beauty and made him like he’s shining like a star in the night sky. “Oh, forgi…………..!” she was cut off suddenly when Lucifer suddenly kisses her. “Mmmmmmm.” she flinches when she felt his hands on her back and when she also felt his tail that now curling around her left thigh.

Lucifer pulls away from her and laid his forehead against her, “Don’t apologize, I’m grateful that you have some feeling for me as well!”

Athena who now can finally speak she replies, “I feel like this is a sin!”

“Why is that?” asked Lucifer

“Because I fell in love with our leader and the world most powerful man!” explained Athena as she looks into Lucifer’s green eyes and she found her getting lost in them. “I don’t want the others soldier talking behind my back!”

“I will never allow that happened!” claimed Lucifer

“I still worried, thought the female soldier are very brutal and they gossip about everything!” explained Athena

“I see!”

“They might say things about me!” answer Athena as she laid her head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Do not worry my love, I will take care of everything!” explained Lucifer as he lifts her head by her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips, He felt her kiss him back gingerly. When they were finished kissing Lucifer then kiss her forehead gingerly, “I will never let anything happened!” he promise calmly.

“Ok!” answer Athena as she laid her head back on Lucifer’s chest she could hear his beating heart, his heart is beating strongly it helps her calm down. “I trust you Lucifer!” she answers as she nuzzles his chest.

Lucifer smiles down at her and he kiss the side of her head when he was done he gently nuzzled her head.

They are both are unaware that there is an audience watching them from the bushes.

Egyn and Mary are spying on Athena and Lucifer, they are both are giddy when they both witness them kissing. They could barely hold their excitements.

“Yes, they kiss!” exclaimed Mary excitedly as she whispers to Egyn.

“Yes, I know we have been planning this for weeks!” explained Mary

Lucifer and Athena both are enjoying each others company, Athena sighed in contentment. “We should return back to the party!” she explained as she looks up at his face, however, she almost laughed at the site.

“What wrong my love why are you laughing?” asked Lucifer

“Lucifer I had forgotten that I had red lipstick on and now it’s on your lips!” explained Athena as she took a tissue paper out of nowhere and started to wipes his lips off of the red lips. She smile triumphantly when she wiped off all the lipstick. “There that's all better, it would have been a weird site for the Commander to walk around wearing lipstick on his lips!” she answers

“That would have been bad!” answer Lucifer as he agrees.

“Shall we,” replies Athena as she gesture to join the party again.

“Yes!” answer Lucifer as he offers her his arm and he smile when she does.

“Have you seen Rin yet?” asked Athena

“No!” answer Lucifer

“Well we should go see him?” suggest Athena 

When they got to the top of the stair, “yes I wanted to see him anyway!” explained Lucifer as he looked down at her. “I feel more at ease around you my love!”

“I’m glad!” answer Athena as she smiles up to Lucifer.

Lucifer motion for her to walk next to him, however, he frown when she refuses to budge from her spot. “Athena?” he asked

“Forgive me Lucifer is best if you go in first and I’ll follow right after you!” explained Athena

“Athena, I want you to enter by my side!” explained Lucifer as he studies her face.

“I know that Lucifer but I’m not ready yet, I actually want to keep it a secret!” explained Athena as she pleads with her eyes to him.

Lucifer sighs but he did agree with her thought, he really did wanted her to stand and walked next to him as equals. As soon as he steps through the door Homare was next to him in minutes, in her arms is Rin who squeal when he saw him.

“Commander, where were you?” asked Homare as she adjusts Rin in her arms.

“Outside!” explained Lucifer as he looked behind him at Athena, he turns his head to face Homare and he later looked down at Rin, where he quirked an eyebrow when he saw Rin’s outfit. “Is his outfit the same as mine?” he asks

Athena smile, “yes Egyn had it custom made he even has a matching cape!” she explained as she walked up to Homare, where she watches as Rin squeal and squirm in Homare’s arms. “We also Joke that he is Commander Jr!” she answered

Lucifer chuckles at that Answer, he steps forward and made gestures that he want to hold his baby brother. “Ms. Homare May, I have my brother?”

“Of course Commander!” Answer Homare as she handed Lucifer his baby brother. She steps back when Lucifer had Rin in his arms.

“Hello Rin!” answer Lucifer as he adjusts his hold on Rin’s little body he frowns when he notices that Rin is making a pouty face at him, “what wrong little man?” he asks

Athena who is watching in silence, “oh he wants you to kiss his head!” she explained calmly, she looked next to her and saw that Mary and Egyn are walking up.

“What?” question Lucifer as he turns his head slightly to look at Athena.

“He wants you to kiss his forehead we all did that even Homare, Lund, and Strom!” explained Athena 

Lucifer stares at disbelief at his 3 bodyguards, all 3 of them looked in a different place of the banquet hall. Obviously didn’t want to look at him directly in the eyes, “I see!” he answers calmly as he gently places a gingerly kiss on Rin’s forehead, he smirks when he heard Rin cooing contently obviously very happy get a kiss from Lucifer. He studies Rin outfit better, every single detail match his uniform perfectly, “he matches me so perfectly Egyn.” he compliments his other younger brother.

“I know doesn’t he looked good in the outfit!” answer Egyn as he walked up to Lucifer and he gently started to tickle Rin’s belly. “Baby Commander!”  
Baby Rin is starting to get fussy, he started to whimper due to him getting hungry. “Nannnnaaaa mmmm!” babbling a very hungry Rin.

“Ah, Rinny are you hungry?” asked Athena started to look for the baby bag, she saw that Strom had it with him. She had asked him to pull out a bottle of formula, then she turns to Lucifer, “Commander would you like to feed him?” she asked as she held out the bottle of formula

“Yes!” answer Lucifer who took the bottle to gently place it on Rin’s lip, he watches as Rin quickly latched on and started to suck


	6. If I Give You My Heart, Will You Give Me Your

Athena is walking the hallway looking at the new book she just got recently, she was suddenly grabbed by the arms and pull into a room. Pair of lips cover hers, she was about to push the unknown person off of her, however, she felt something wrapped around her waist. She felt it had fur.

When the person finally released her, she saw it was just Lucifer she could tell that he must have been waiting for her in the room.

“Lucifer,” replies Athena in a dazed and a slight blush had formed on her cheek.

“Greeting my love!” answer Lucifer as he cups Athena’s cheek

“You scare me!” claimed Athena

“Forgive me Athena!” answer Lucifer as he pulls her even closer to his body.

“Lucifer how long you been here waiting for me?” Asked Athena 

“A while!” answer Lucifer

“Where Homare, Lund, and Strom?” asked Athena

“Homare, I had her do something for me and Lund and Strom I just ditch them in a crowd of soldiers!” explained Lucifer as he smirks.

“Lucifer I can’t believe you did that to your bodyguards!” exclaimed Athena in shock as she pulls away from Lucifer’s warm embrace. 

“They are good bodyguards, however, there's time even I need to be alone!” explained Lucifer calmly

“You know they are going to come to look for you!” Explains Athena 

“I know, however, I still have time before they do!” answer Lucifer as he pulls Athena to a couch that’s in the room, he sits down on it and gently pulls Athena down where she is half laying on him. “But for now we won’t have anyone disturbing us!” he explained as he started to kiss her deeply.

-the other side of the base-

Lund and Strom are looking everywhere in the base for their Commander-in-Chief, he had disappeared on them and they don’t even know how he did it. They both just hope they find him before, Captain Homare returns from her mission supposedly that the Commander had sent her on.

They stop any soldier on patrol asking them if they had seen their leader, they both frown when the soldiers tell them no.

Just then Homare Todo shows up with several folders in her hands when she looked up she noticed that Lund and Strom had a distressed look on their faces.

“What happened!” answer Homare suddenly that cause both men to flinched at the sound of her voice.

“The Commander had disappeared!” explained Strom

“He gave us the slipped somehow!” explained Lund

“WHAT!!!!!” yelled Homare as she drops all the folder to the ground, “when did this happen?” she questioned in a rage.

“We don’t know Madam!” answer both Lund and Strom at the same time.

“Assemble all the Soldiers search everywhere for the Commander!” order Homare

“Yes Madam!” answer both Lund and Strom

-in the room- 

Athena and Lucifer we deep in their make-out session, Athena had pulled Lucifer’s dress shirt asides and is kissing him on his neck.

“Mmmm.” Hums Lucifer, He is enjoying Athena’s lips on his neck. He moves his hands down her back towards her buttocks, he squeezed her butts. Which caused her to moan against his neck.

Athena gasp when Lucifer squeeze her ass again, “Someone is excited!” she answers as she suddenly felt something pushing against her lower stomach. She did something unexpected she moves her hand down Lucifer's chest and stomach and suddenly she cups his budge in his pants when she did that Lucifer moans out loud.

“Ath….ena…!” answer Lucifer as he moans in pleasure.

Before Athena do what she is was planning to do, her phone went off which cause both of them to groan in anger at the annoying buzzing. Athena looks at her screen and laughs she had two text message from Egyn and Mary, supposedly Homare had ordered everyone on base to search for the Commander who decide to disappear.

“Your Bodyguards are searching for you Lucifer!” explained Athena as she texts something to Egyn and Mary, after she was done she looked up to Lucifer who looked upset on what could happen, she smiled when she started to study his appearance. He took off his military jacket, tie, his dress shirt is undone and her smile became even more widened when she noticed that she had left a hickey on his right shoulder blade.

“What are you smiling about my Love?” asked Lucifer

“I seem to gave you a hickey, dear!” explained Athena

“I’ll treasure it as a badge of honor!” explained Lucifer with a smile

“Lucifer,” exclaimed Athena in fear

“I heal fast so do not worry my love!” explained Lucifer as he caresses Athena’s cheeks.

“Bu…….” before Athena could even start her sentences Lucifer had silence her with a kiss. “Mmmm.” she hums against his lips.

When Lucifer was finished with the kiss he had stared into Athena’s eyes, “if anyone asks I’ll just tell I must have hit something without realizing it.

“Ok!” answer Athena fully trusting Lucifer

“Athena, my love I promise I will never let anything happened to you!” answer Lucifer as he caresses Athena’s cheek lovingly as he looked in her eyes.

“Ok!” Answer Athena 

“May you hand me my cell phone?” Asked Lucifer

“Sure!” Answer Athena, she searched through his military jacket pocket until she found his cellphone. She giggles when she saw about 25 missed calls from Homare, “Ms. Homare has been blowing up your phone with missed calls!” She Explains with a smile as she handed him, his cellphone. She watched as Lucifer Called back Homare.

“Ms. Homare.” Answer Lucifer after he had redialed his captain’s cell phone.

{“Commander, where are you we were searching for you everywhere?”}

“Ah, forgive me I must have put my phone on silence!” explained Lucifer

{“Where are you?”}

“I was taking a nap Ms. Homare so please forgive the confusion!” explained Lucifer as he lied to his captain/bodyguard, “I was resting before my next meeting!”

{“Commander, where are you so I can meet you!” answer Homare}

“No, It’s fine Ms. Homare!” explained Lucifer calmly as he gestures Athena, he wanted to get up from the couch. “I will at be at my office!” he explained, he calmly watches Athena as she remains sitting on the couch.

{“Yes, commander I’ll meet you there!” answer Homare as she hangs up the cell phone.}

Lucifer sighed after he put his cell phone away, “My love I must go now but I will meet you somewhere else!” he explained as bend over and kiss her gently on the lips, “I have something in mind for this coming even!” he explained even more after he finished the kiss with her, he started to fix his uniform and adjust his tie.

“What do you have in mind, Lucifer?” asked Athena 

“You’ll see my Love!” explained Lucifer as he left the room to meet his captain at his office.

-later on at night-

Athena had just finished putting Rin to bed for the night, she smiles down at him as she leans against the rail of the crib. She sighed when she watched him coos in his sleep, she gently laid the blanket over his sleeping form.

She turns off the lights before she left the room, “good night sweet little baby!” she whispers as she closes the door.

She decides to take a bath, however, before she could head towards her bedroom. Her phone started buzzing in her pocket, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone to see who’s calling her. She smiles when she saw it was Lucifer number flashing on the screen, “Lucifer!” she answers calmly as she smiled.

{“Hello, my love!” answer Lucifer}

“So are you done with your meeting?” asked Athena

{“Boring!” answer Lucifer flatly}  
“It’s sound boring!” answer Athena she smile when she heard Lucifer laugh.

{“So, what are you planning to do now?” asked Lucifer}

Athena smiled at his question, however, she decides to tell him. “I’m planning to take a warm bath Lucifer!”

{“Ah……………...so may I join you?” ask Lucifer}

If Athena were in the room with him she probably sees him blushing, “you want to join me in the tub?” she asks 

{“Yes!” answer Lucifer calmly}

“But my bathtub is too small for the both of us!” explained Athena

{“That fine we can use my bathtub, I believe it can fit about 15 people in it!” answer Lucifer calmly}

Athena was shocked to hear that, of course, Lucifer would have a bigger tub he in charge and is the leader of them. “Oh, sure!” she answers without thinking.

{“Good I’ll see you in my private bathroom in 15 minutes!” answer Lucifer as he hanging up the phone.}

-15 minutes later-

Athena walked into Lucifer’s bedroom she smiles when she notices him waiting for her, “Lucifer.” she replies nervously as she got his attention.

“Ah, my love!” answer Lucifer as he walks up to her, he gently places both of his hand on her shoulders and he frowns when he felt her shaking. “My love why are you trembling?” he questions her.

“I’m sorry I must be very nervous!” explained Athena calmly, however, her voice is trembling as well.

“My Love it’s fine!” answer Lucifer as he looks into her eyes, “I’m nervous as well!” he explained calmly

“Ok!” answer Athena feeling a little better after hearing that Lucifer is nervous too, she flinches when she felt Lucifer took her hand without her noticing him doing so and place it on his chest right over his heart. “Lucifer?”  
“I was meaning to ask you this my Love!” explained Lucifer calmly as he once again looked into her eyes.

“Yes?” asked Athena

“If I give you my heart and my love will you give me yours?” asked Lucifer

Athena looks into his eyes where she saw his warmth, he reaches out to gently grabbed Lucifer’s hand and place his hand on her chest right over her heart. “You already have my heart and my love Lucifer you don’t need to ask!” she explained calmly as she continued, “My heart beats for only you Lucifer!”

Lucifer smile at her words he leans forward and kisses her lips when he was finished he laid his forehead against her. “So, how about that bath my Love,” he replies calmly

“Sure!” answer Athena who is turning slightly red, it basically going to be her first time see Lucifer fully naked. She had seen him once without his shirt on, of course, she was giving him a message and something he what asked her if she can do it again for him.

Lucifer took a step back and gently grasp her hand and started to lead her to his personal bathroom.

Athena's eyes widen at the sheer size of Lucifer private bathroom, the bathtub is built into the floor and it more looked like a swimming pool than a bathtub. She notices that there were 2 doors that they walked past, one must be his closet and the other is where his toilet, sink, and a mirror is at.

She flinches when Lucifer suddenly release her hand and started to undress, she quickly averted her eyes from Lucifer’s form.

Lucifer who noticed that Athena had averted her eyes from him, he turns to face her. “My love don’t turn away from me!” he explained with a calm voice, he is standing in front of her with no shirt and his pants is unbuckled. From the looked of it about to fall down his thighs and butt, he gently grasped her chin and forced her to look at his face. “My love it fine I’m allowing you to see me like this!”

“I’m sorry!” explained Athena as she looks into Lucifer’s eyes, “I must be very nervous then I thought I was!” she explained

“It’s fine!” answer Lucifer as he pulls away to finishes undressing before he stepped into the warm water. “Come joined me?” he asked calmly 

Athena blushed even redder did she ready is, she started to undress and she is pretty sure that Lucifer is enjoying the show that she is giving him. She carefully stepped in to warm water after she finishes undressing, she kept her breast cover with her arms. She sits on a ledge that is built into the tub, she flinched when Lucifer sit next to her. She flinches, even more, when Lucifer suddenly pull her closer to him where she is leaning against his chest and stomach.

“Relax, my love I’m not going to doing anything unless you want me too!” explained Lucifer 

“Sorry!” claimed Athena who is finally relaxing under Lucifer’s warm embrace, she is actually enjoying the feeling of his flesh against her.

“You are forgiving my love, after all, I’m nervous too!” explained Lucifer

“Oh,” replies Athena

“Yes!” answer Lucifer

Athena smile at Lucifer thoughtfulness she turns her head slightly and laid it upon Lucifer’s chest, right over his beating heart. She can hear the strong muscle beating away under her ear, it was making her sleepy. 

Lucifer started to pet her hair softly he wanted her to be more comfortable with him before he actually plans to show her anything, or do anything with her. He knew he had to be patient, but it will be worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww I Trick you don't worry it will happen between them.


	7. Jealously among the Soldier

It’s been months Athena and Lucifer had been secretly seeing each other, Lucifer kept his eyes mostly on Athena when she is out training with her squad or if she is out in the garden with baby Rin. He watches as she bounces his baby brother to sleep during the annual meeting with all the Soldier, His captain was doing to talking for him behind the podium. He knew that Rin is being stubborn and didn’t want to sleep just yet, he was giggling and squealing loudly. He waves his little arms around and kicks his little feet, 

“Shhh, Please go to sleep little baby!” pleaded Athena quietly she is fully aware that Victoria is glaring at the back of her head, however, she brushes that aside from trying to get Rin to calm down.

Athena looked up and she notices that Lucifer is watching her struggling with Rin, she also knew that Homare also knew about baby Rin refusing to go to sleep.

After the meeting was over, Athena looked down at Rin in her arms she manages to calm him down and right now he’s sucking his thumb looking up at her face. She looked up to the stage and saw that Lucifer and Homare are talking to each other, Lucifer had his back to her but she knows that he pays close attention to her in case she needs him.

“Hello, Athena.”

Athena flinched suddenly which cause baby Rin to whine slightly when she looked behind her she saw it was Victoria and her 2 friends. “Oh hello Ms. Victoria,” she replies calmly as she gently adjusts Rin in her arms.

“So, this is the Little cute I have been hearing about!” answer Victoria as she walked up slowly to Athena and peek over her shoulder to looked at Rin who had restarted to suck on his thumb. “Aww, he’s so cute!” she exclaimed loudly.

“He is!” answer Athena as she lifts Rin closer to her face nuzzled him gently, she smiled when she heard Rin cooing happily. “He’s such a good baby, he’s so easy to care for!” she explained calmly.

Victoria sneer suddenly, “Of course you have the easiest job caring for the Commander’s baby brother!” she explained as she sneers even more. “I wonder if the Commander would ever notice you if it weren’t for that baby!” she explained harshly as she pointed to Rin who blink in confusion at the new face, he started to cuddles more into Athena’s chest not really comfortable with the new face staring down at him.

Athena flinched at that sneer, however, she notices how Lucifer flinched as well. She begins to wonder if he had heard Victoria, “he needs my help and I’ve gladly accepted it!” she explained calmly.

“Really!” answer Victoria rudely as she got super close for Athena’s comforter, “I was there at the winter ball and I wanted to dance with the Commander, however, he dance with you who isn’t even worth his time!” she whisper into Athena’s ear and now she is fully aware that Athena’s eyes started to tear up.

Athena started crying and she had to get out of the room, “excuse me!” she answered as she pushes her way past Victoria, her bangs cover her eyes and she knew that Victoria is sneering at her as she left with Rin in her arms. She didn’t Notice that Lucifer had turned around just in time to see her leave the meeting hall.

Lucifer is in a deep rage his demon’s ear had picked up what that shameless woman had said to his Lover, he now he know that she left the room in tears. “Forgive me Ms. Homare I must retire to my room for the night I feel tired!” he explained as he lied to his bodyguard, he also wants to attend to his distress lover.

“Of course commander do you need an escort?” asked Homare calmly

“No, that is alright I need you, Lund, and Strom to stay behind and finish this for me!” explained Lucifer as he started to walk away to leave the room to go to his, he’s also planning to bring Athena and Rin there.

“Yes, Sir Commander!” answer Homare as she bows to him.

Lucifer nods his head and left the room not before he glared at Victoria who didn’t even notice that he is glaring at her, he walked through the hallway and sitting on the stair steps is a crying Athena. Baby Rin looked up at her who also started crying when he senses his mama in tears, “My love!” he called as he walks up to her and kneel down in front of her, “My love do not cry I heard everything!” he explained calmly as he lifted her chin with his hand and staring lovely into her eyes.

“Lucifer.” Whispered Athena who is in tears.

“My love please!” answer Lucifer has he pull her to her feet, “please don’t listen to that shameless self-centered woman!” He Explains calmly as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

“It’s hard not too!” Answer Athena as she sniffles.

“Do not cry!” Answer Lucifer calmly as he gently pecks her lips, “I hate to see you in tears my love!” he explained calmly

Athena didn’t say anything instead she laid her head on Lucifer’s strong shoulder she sobbed quietly, she can hear Rin whimpering because he can sense that she is sad. She flinches when she felt Lucifer’s arms wrapped her waist, “I know I shouldn’t let her word get to me but it’s hard not too!” she explained sadly.

“Don’t listen to her my Love!” answer Lucifer who is absolutely pissed at that woman that hurt Athena’s feeling, “I’ve already told you my love my heart only belongs to you!” he explained calmly.

“But would you ever noticed me if Rin was never here?” asked Athena as she looked up to Lucifer’s face to look into his green eyes.

“To be honest before Rin even came here, I’ve heard how much of outstanding Soldier you are you’ve already peeked my interest!” explained Lucifer as he pulls her close to him, however, he is mindful of Rin between them in Athena’s arms.

“You have?” asked Athena slowly feeling better at Lucifer’s words.

“Yes, you can trust me my Love!” answered Lucifer 

“I do trust you!” answer Athena 

Lucifer smiles down at her as he took a step back, “Follow me my Love!” he explained calmly.

Athena nods her head and she started to follow Lucifer when he started walked, “Lucifer where are we going?” she asked as she gently re-adjust Rin in her arms.

“To my room!” explained Lucifer calmly as he motions Athena to follow him.

“Ok!” answer Athena

Both Athena and Lucifer didn’t notice that they weren’t alone when they were beside the stair, one of Victoria’s lackey had followed the Commander into the Foyer She had witnessed the scene with the Commander and Athena, she couldn’t believe what she had seen. She had to tell Victoria.

Athena and Lucifer finally reach his bedroom, Athena looked down and notice that Rin had finally fallen asleep in her arms. She walked over to the crib in the corner of Lucifer’s bedroom, she laid Rin gently down into the crib.

Lucifer took off his military jacket and he set it on the back of the arms chair nearby his bed, he sits down on the chair to take off his boots. He silently watched Athena caring for Rin, once he got his boots off he began to work on his tie. When he watches Athena after he was finished he could imagine her caring for children that they may have someday. “You're a natural at this my love!” he explained calmly.  
“I don’t believe I am!” explained Athena as she now notices Lucifer’s appearance his dress shirt had three buttons undone and it was revealing his pale flesh.

“To me you are!” explained Lucifer as he leans back in the chair.

Athena walked toward and stood in front of him, she gently places her hand into his when he offered it to her. She gasped when Lucifer pull her onto his laps suddenly, “Lucifer?” she asked in shock.

“Shh, My love let me just hold you!” explained Lucifer as he buries his nose into Athena’s neck, “Hmmm I love that pleasant scents you are wearing!” he explained as he breathes in the perfume that Athena is wearing.

“It’s lilac!” explained Athena as she tilts her head to allow Lucifer better access to her neck.

“Hmmm, I love it you should wear it more often!” answer Lucifer as he began to nuzzle her neck gently, he wrapped his arms and tail around her waist.

“Sure!” answer Athena who is right enjoying herself, she loves how gentle and loving Lucifer is with her. 

-on the other side of the base-

“Are you certain you saw them both together?” question Victoria who is absolutely furious.

“Yes!” 

Victoria growl at the thought, “how dare she seducing the Commander like that!” she exclaimed in a jealous rage.

“Victoria what are you going to do?” asked one of Victoria’s friends

“Sabotage her!” explained Victoria as she smiled evilly at her plans. 

“Please Victoria don’t involve lord Rin!” begs both her friends, they both know that the commander care for his baby brother. He would lose it if anything bad happens to baby Rin, “He’s just a baby!” one friend explained

“You think I’m that stupid!” claimed Victoria

“No we don’t Victoria, however, you do lose sight of things!” explained her second friends calmly.

“Shut up Destiny!” growl Victoria

“Don’t be mad at Destiny, Victoria she telling the truth!” explained the first friends

“Who asked you Martha!” answer Victoria harshly

Both Martha and Destiny flinches her their queen bee’s attitude, they both know that this is going to end badly for Victoria and them.

-the next day-

Athena is getting her breakfast and set it on her tray, earlier Lucifer tries to invite her to join him for breakfast, however, she politely decline his offers. But she did promise to join him later for lunch and supper, which he gladly accepts her proposal.

“Athena.” 

Athena turns around and smiles when she saw it was just Mary, “Hello Mary good morning.” she replies with a warm and happy smile toward her best friend. As she started to walk over to an empty table and she sits down on it, she watches as Mary did the same thing.

“So where you been yesterday?” Asked Mary with a knowing naughty smile.

Athena turns bright red suddenly last night, Lucifer had refused to let her go back into her own room. So she ended up sleeping in Lucifer’s bedroom on his bed with him, she is just grateful that they didn’t do anything before she is really.

She also glads that Lucifer’s is being considered with her, however, she can tell that the Commander is holding himself back and he holding back hard.

Eventually, she would want to do it with him, but she needs to get something of the stores that are in town.

“Uhmm, mmm!” Answered Athena who couldn’t speak right now.

Mary laughs at her best friend and decided to tell her that Egyn and herself already know, “Don’t worry Athena you were with the Commander weren’t you!” She Explains calmly, “and I’m not the only one Lord Egyn knows too!” She Explains even more.

At this point, Athena had a terrified looked on her face and she was in a deadly shade of white, “how?” She Question In fear.

Mary giggles at her best friend, “Egyn and I were spying on you both during the winter ball. When both of you were in the garden!” She Explains with a smile.

Athena stuttered and drop her fork to cover her face, with both of her hands. “I can’t believe it!” She whispered in disbelief.

“Don’t worry Athena Egyn and I fully support both of you!” Explains Mary 

Athena was about to Answer, However, someone next to them had just cleared their voice to get their attention. When she looked to the person who stands next to the table, she smiled when she saw it was just Homare Todo. “Oh, hello Ms. Homare!” She Answers calmly.

“Hello, Ms. Athena!” Greeted Homare 

“Uh, is something wrong Madam?” Asked Athena 

“No nothing is wrong Ms. Athena, However, The Commander had Ordered me to tell you that you’ve been summoned to his office!” Explains Homare

“Ah, ok I understand I’ll go right away I’m finished with my breakfast!” Answer Athena as she picks up her now empty tray and she gave it to the kitchen staff. “I’ll see you at the drills, Mary!” She Answers calmly as she walked out of the mess hall, she became aware that Homare is following close behind her. “I’m fine Ms. Homare I know where I’m going!” She Explains calmly as she smiled at the captain.

“It’s fine I’m just following orders!” explained Homare bluntly

“Really I’m fine and I’m pretty sure Luc……….I mean the Commander wouldn’t mind if you don’t escort me too!” explained Athena she also caught herself from saying Lucifer first name, she is also wondering if Homare had heard her as well.

Homare frown at Athena she is beginning to suspect that there is something going on between the Commander and Athena, the fact that Athena almost said the Commander’s given name. “Ms. Athena please just let me do my job!” she answered 

“Ok!” answer Athena calmly fully know that she can never win against the Higher-ups.

It was a very awkward silent walking down the hallway heading towards Lucifer’s personal office.

When they finally reach Lucifer’s office, they both stood in front of the closed doors. Athena froze when she heard a baby’s giggling and squealing happily. 

“Rin here?” asked Athena as she looked toward Homare for answered.

“Yes, I maid who had him was struggling he refuses to eat or sleep!” explained Homare as she walked past Athena to knock on the door. “Commander, I have brought Athena as you have a request!” she explained Calmly

Athena could hear Lucifer’s voice from the other side of the closed door.

“Yes thank you, you may enter!” answer Lucifer his voice is muffled from the closed door.

Homare opens the door to Lucifer’s office and they both saw that Lucifer is lounging on his couch sitting in a 4 figure sitting position, with baby Rin being cradled by the small hole opening. Lucifer is calmly playing with Rin with his tail and Rin tries to catch that soft blond fur with his tiny hands, every time he comes close to catching he coos softly.

“Commander,” replies Homare gently to get the Attention of the Commander.

“Ah, forgive me I was trying to get Rin to sleep!” explained Lucifer as he quickly pulls his tail from Rin’s tiny hand after when he finally caught it, he was about to put his older brother’s tail in his mouth. “Don’t put my tail in your mouth you don’t know where it been!” he explained to his baby brother who just gave him a very confused looked.

“Babies discover the taste and texture of different objects by using their mouths!” explained Athena as she walked past Homare and sit on the couch next to Lucifer, she smiles when Rin squeal when he notices her. “That's because oral exploration is a key developmental stage!” she explained even more, as she searches her pockets and when she found what she looking for she pulls out a teething ring.

“Why does he need the teething ring?” asked Lucifer 

“Most babies' teeth begin to erupt between the ages of 4 to 6 months, though for some it may be earlier or later!” explained Athena as she hands Rin the ring and watches him put it in his mouth. “He’s about 5 months now so his gun must be aching!” she explained 

“I see!” answer Lucifer he then notice that Homare was about to stand next to the couch that both himself and Athena is sitting on he decide to just send her away, “Ms. Homare thank you, however, I’m fine so you may have my permission to leave!” he explained

“Are you sure, Commander?” question Homare when she froze at his sudden command.

“I’m fine Homare don’t worried!” answer Lucifer

Homare wants to save, however, she doesn’t want to risk upsetting the Commander. So she did what he had ordered her to do, she bows in respect to him and left his office leaving both Lucifer, Athena, and Baby Rin alone.

“Lucifer,” replies Athena who is wondering what Lucifer is up too.

“Hmmm.” hums Lucifer who looked toward his lover.

“Is there a reason why you summon me?” asked Athena

“Can a man just spend time with his baby brother and lover!” explained Lucifer as he smirked at Athena.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it Lucifer!” explained Athena calmly and with a happy smile on her face.

“Athena, My love I have eyes on Victoria and her two friends!” explained Lucifer as he got to the pointed why he actually summoning her to his office.

“Oh, May I asked Why?” asked Athena 

“I have feeling that they are going to do something to you!” explained Lucifer as he uses his tail to pull her closer to him, “I don’t want that to happened so I will be ready if they do!”

“Oh!” answer Athena as he offers her finger to Rin who grasp it, she also laid against Lucifer’s strong body with her head on his shoulder. “Victoria is the type of person that will do something to someone!” she explained calmly, however, she did quiver with fear, it was obvious that Lucifer felt her shaking because he pulls her even closer. However, he made sure to not hurt Rin who is still laying in his legs.

“I will never let anything happened to you, My love!” promise Lucifer once more again.


	8. The accident

It was now time for the monthly’s fitnesses test, all soldier were getting ready for their turn they are going as a team of four.

Everyone is really nervous because the Commander-in-Chief and his officers are watching from a booth, Egyn was also there with baby Rin in his arms.

Athena is stretching with her team getting ready for their turn.

“Everyone is very nervous today!” explained Mary who is looking around at all the soldier.

“It’s because the Commander is here!” answer Athena calmly as she looked toward the booth where Lucifer is sitting at, however, Lucifer notices that she is looking at him. 

He mostly kept his facial expression neutral, however, his eyes show her something different.

She smiles at him.

“Athena, our team is up!” explained Mary as she gently shook Athena to get her attention.

“Sorry,” replies Athena as she slightly turns red.

Mary got close to her best friend’s ears, “Hey stop looking at your boyfriend, Athena!” she answers with a smile when she saw Athena flinches.

Athena started to blush from her best friend teasing her, “Mary stop not so loud!” she begs in a panic.

“Sorry couldn’t help myself!” answer Mary as she laughs again, “Anyway our team is up next!” she explained again as she gestured to follow the team leader to the starting pointed.

Athena nods her head and follows Mary to their squad where their team leader smile to the both of them, “Mr. Mark!” she answers as she saluted their team leader and Mary follows her lead.

“You guys ready?” asked Mark as he looked over his squad members.

“YES SIR!” yelled all the members of his squad.

“Good!” answer Team Leader Mark

Mark and his squads ran through the fields they are getting to the last obstacle course, it’s when they have to scale cliffs. Athena hates this part because she had heard and seen The Illuminati’s member falling some escaped with injuries, however, the others who are not strong enough fall to their deaths.

Athena just hated this part but she had to scale the wall with her squad members, she climbs with the 5th rope and she got ¼ up the cliff when suddenly the rope she was using snapped apart. She started to fall.

“ATHENA!!!!!!!!!!” screamed Mary who watch her best friend hit the ground hard, “MAJOR MARK, IT’S ATHENA HER ROPE SNAPPED APART AND SHE FELL!” she yelled at their team leader, who shot a red flare into the air alerting the people who are doing the fitness test that there was an accident. 

Athena’s squad members quickly rush to Athena’s side, Mary cradles Athena’s bleeding head. She sighed in relief to find that Athena is still alive, however, she needs medical attention right now. 

Mary was about to yell for the medic, however, she flinches when she saw a blur of teal and gold. She felted Athena being taken from her arms when she looked to see who has her best friend. She was shocked to see the Commander-in-chief himself cradling Athena in his arms, how did he get here so fast without anyone even noticing.

She looked over and she saw that Homare, Lund, Strom, and Egyn who still holding baby Rin in his arms running, probably when the Commander had taken off after he had found out that it was Athena who got the injury. 

“Commander,” replies Mary with tears in her eyes.

Lucifer cradle his injury lover to his chest, he doesn’t care that her blood in soaking his uniform. “Get the medic here now!” he ordered loudly for everyone to here.

Homare Todo went to check the roped that Athena was using and she gasped when she discovered something terrible, “Commander someone had cut the rope!” she explained calmly, however, she is in fear of the Commander’s wrath.

“What!!!!!” growl Lucifer as he watched when the medics show up and started to attend to his injury lover. “Show me the rope!” he ordered, he got to his feet after from what his captain had told him about the rope being cut.

Homare nods her head and then show the Commander-in-chief the cut rope, she flinched suddenly when she heard a very deep growl coming from Lucifer. “Commander?” she questions in fear.

Lucifer can feel himself shaking with anger.

“Commander, she has several broken ribs, a punctured lung, and she probably going to have a concussion!” explained the lead medic and he quiver with fear when Lucifer’s icy glared turn to look at him. “We have to bring her the…...the hospital wing!” he stutters in fear.

“I leave her in your care medic!” answer Lucifer as his clench his fist in anger.

The medic teams gently place Athena on the gurney and rush her quickly to the military’s hospital wing, Lucifer watch as they took her to give her more better care there. Lucifer looked behind and he notices that Egyn is standing there with a worried look on his face.

“Lucifer, is Athena going to be ok?” asked Egyn in worried as he adjust baby Rin in his arms, he gently hums to Rin when he had heard him started to whimpered, “Shhh, it’s ok Rinny Mama is going to be ok!” he hums as he looked up at his older brother, “Right Lucifer?” he question.

“I don’t know Egyn, however, Our doctor will let us know if she will be fine!” explained Lucifer as he rubs his hand over his face, “Ms. Homare I believe it’s time we conducted an investigation on this matter!” he ordered calmly.

“Yes, sir I will start now!” answer Homare

Lucifer look to Mary who is still sitting on the ground and she is still in tears, “Ms. Mary don’t worry I’ll send my personal doctor to care for her!” he explained calmly.

Everyone in Athena’s squads and Lucifer’s bodyguards couldn’t believe what they are hearing, Lucifer is going to send his own personal doctor to care for Athena.

Egyn smiled at Lucifer’s words mostly because Lucifer’s personal doctor usually care for himself, baby Rin, and Lucifer himself. He now knows that Lucifer is one day planning to take Athena as his mate, so he wants her to have the best care when it does actually happen.

“Ms. Homare called my personal doctor and sent him to aid in caring for Ms. Athena!” explained Lucifer calmly.

“Uh, yes Sir!” answer Homare as she started to call the Commander’s personal doctor.

Lucifer looked down at his uniform and he growls, now he has to change and get his uniform clean. Hopefully, it can be saved from the blood-stained, “I must head to my chamber to change my uniform!” he explained

“Yeah, I think you should Lucifer!” answer Egyn as he shivers when he notices the blood, “that’s Athena’s blood!” he thought to himself. He flinches when he saw Lucifer’s staring at him with very cold eyes.

“This was obviously planned, Commander!” Explains Homare carefully.

“I see!” Answer Lucifer 

“Commander, we will find out who did this!” answer Homare in hopes to calm the Commander-in-chief down.

Lucifer didn’t say anything, however, he pretty sure he knows who is responsible for this accident. But he can’t do anything without further proofs, that Victoria and her lacky are involved. So he has to be patient and wait until they made a mistake. “Sure you do with no failures!” he ordered as he started to head toward his to change his jackets, when he looked over his shoulder he saw that Egyn is following him, out of being very concern for his older brother.

Rin is still being held in Egyn’s arms, the poor baby had his thumb in his mouth and he is whimpering because he can sense something that had happened. “Its ok baby don’t cry!” pleaded Egyn.

“He can sense that something is wrong!” explained Lucifer 

“Yeah I know!” answer Egyn as he started bounce Rin.

Egyn had followed Lucifer into his chamber and he watches his brother taken off his Military jacket and hands it to one of the maids to try to get it clean, he put on another one that the maid had pull out of his closet. “Do you know you did this to Athena?” he asked.

“I do, however, I’m not sure yet!” answer Lucifer as he looks at Egyn by using the mirror’s reflection. “Once, I do I’ll make them pay!” he promise coldly

Egyn couldn’t help but quiver in fear at his older brother’s threats, he fully knows well that his older brother is good on keeping that promise. He quickly looked down when he heard Rin whimpering in fear, from their older brother’s coldest threats. “Shhh, It’s ok baby!” he quickly bounces Rin gently.

Lucifer who now notice that Rin is scared he quickly step forward and gesture Egyn to hand over Rin to him, “Give me Rin, Egyn!” he ordered calmly and firmly.

Egyn nods his head and quickly pass Rin over to Lucifer.

“Hey, Little Man what wrongs,” replies Lucifer as he adjusts his baby brother in his arms.  
“I believe he is scared, Lucifer!” explained Egyn

“Ah, forgive me little man!” answer Lucifer as he bounces Rin to get him to start laughing or giggling, he smirks when Rin started squealing loudly and waving his arms around.

“How?” question Egyn with very wide eyes.

“I seem to have more a calming present!” answer Lucifer

“And I don’t!” exclaimed Egyn angrily

Lucifer just smirks at his younger brother, before he went to look back down to Rin who is giggling wildly in his older brother’s arms. Smile when he watch Rin’s stuck his tiny fist into his mouth, he squeals as he sucks on his fist. “You are a happy baby,” he replies calmly.

“He is!” answer Egyn with a smile

Rin decides to take his fist out of his mouth and he took his slobber cover fist and touch Lucifer’s cheek.

“Ah, don’t rub your slobber all over my face!” answer Lucifer

Egyn laugh, “Don’t worry he does that to me too!” he explained as he laughs again, “It shows that he loves us!”

“Yeah, Well I don’t want his slobber all over my face!” explained Lucifer quickly move his head out of Rin reach.

“He loves you!” answer Egyn as he laughs again

“I know he does!” answer Lucifer

“Lucifer he can’t talk yet!” explained Egyn

“I know!”

“However, Athena told me every day if we talked to him he can pick up a few words!” explained Egyn

“Yes she told me, she had told me that he called her Mama!” answer Lucifer as he bounces Rin again.

“Lucifer, don’t worry we have the best doctor in the world!” explained Egyn when he notices the his older brother is making, “They will do anything to help Athena!”

Lucifer knows his brother is telling the truth, after all, they have to care for him if or when he overdoes it sometimes. He calmly watches Rin who is starting to fall asleep in his arms, “I know!”

Egyn watches Lucifer as he places Rin into the crib for his nap, to him it feel like Lucifer is acting like a father to their baby brother. Rin is still sleeping in Lucifer’s chambers, he smiles when he watched his older brother lay a blanket over their sleeping baby brother. “When are you planning to train him Lucifer?” he asked

“When he’s about 4 to 5 years old!” answer Lucifer as he looks up to see Egyn standing next to him. “I’m going to have him train using a wooden sword before I even let use a real sword!” he explained even more.

“Ah I see!” answer Egyn as he thought about it more, he can actually see Rin’s using a sword more than a gun. “That would fit him more than a gun Lucifer!” he answers as he agrees with Lucifer’s ideals.

“Yes, I agree!” answer Lucifer

“Uh mm, so when are you going to let Rin have the sword that contains his power?” asked Egyn

“When he’s older and stronger!” explained Lucifer as he pulls out his cell phone from his pocket to check the message he had received when his phone buzz, he notices it is from Homare Todo. she had texted him that his personal Doctor wants to speak with him. “Egyn I must leave you now the personal doctor wants to talk to me!” he explained

“Ok, I’m actually going to head down to the library!” explained Egyn

“I see!” answer Lucifer as he started to walk towards his bedroom main doors, “are you planning to make lesson plans for Rin’s futures?” he questions calmly

“Yup, however, is that ok Lucifer?” asked Egyn

“It’s fine but I am thinking to enroll him into a school as well!” explained Lucifer

“Ah!” exclaimed Egyn 

“However, that will not be when he’s older!” explained Lucifer as he gestures Egyn to follow him out of his bedroom so Rin can sleep in peace, he did grab the tech baby monitor. In case Rin woke up but Rin is a good baby and only seem to cry when he wants attention or if he wants to be held.

Lucifer made sure it is on so he can hear anything that goes on in his bedroom, “Egyn don’t stay in the library all night!” he ordered before he walked down the hallway.

“I don’t!” claimed Egyn

“No you do, the Librarian tells me and she always had to kick you out before you fall asleep in there!” answer Lucifer as he looks over his shoulder at his first younger brother.

“Ah fine you got me there Lucifer!” answer Egyn as he sighed knowing his older brother knows everything well it does come with the job of being the leader. “I promise!” he answers.

“You better keep that promise!” threaten Lucifer as he walked down the hallway leaving Egyn in front of his chambers.

Lucifer met Homare Todo afterward near the hospital medical wings.

“Commander!” answer Homare as she salutes him.

“Captain!” answer Lucifer as he bows his head.

“The doctor is waiting in the room for you Sir!” 

“I see thank you Ms. Homare for making sure Athena is cared for!” answer Lucifer as he nods his head in gratitude toward his personal bodyguard. “I’m deeply grateful for that!”

“Your welcome Commander, I’m glad I was able to help!” answer Homare

Both Homare and Lucifer enter the room where Athena is held at.

Lucifer frown when he saw his lover on the hospital bed, she had an IV drip attached to her and a Nasal cannula in her nose. He saw his personal doctor check her vitals, “Doctor Benjamin!” he answers calmly as he watches his personal doctor flinches from his voice startled him.

He actually like Doctor Benjamin he is an older gentleman in his 60, he does trust him with his family wellbeing.

“Commander!” answer Doctor Benjamin as he salutes to their leader.

Lucifer looked toward a sleeping Athena, “How is she?” he asked

“Sir, it’s a miracle she survive that fall!” explained Doctor Benjamin

“Will she live?” asked Lucifer worry for his lover and future mate.

“Yes, but she needs to be on bed rest for about a month!” answer Doctor Benjamin as he checks Athena’s IV drip bag he is making sure that it’s working properly. “She has about 7 broken ribs, punctured lung, dislocated shoulder, and slight concussion!” he explained, even more, he quickly took a step back when he saw Lucifer clench his fist. “We can treat her punctured lung by release additional air around the lung by sucking it out through a needle, which allows the lung to fully expand!” he explained

“I see and her broken ribs and her dislocated shoulder?” ask Lucifer

“Her broken rib isn’t bad so they can heal on their own, she might need surgery to relocated her shoulder!” explained Benjamin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Athena


	9. The Calm before the Storm

When Athena came around she notice she is in a white room, she can hear beeping next to her. When she looked around she notices that is she in a hospital room, she flinches when she heard a moan next to her.

When she looks next to the bed she smiles softly when she saw that Lucifer is next to her bed and he is in a chair and he is sleeping, he had a VI drip attached to his arms. She knows his back going into pain, “Lucifer.” she calls out him.

Lucifer moan out loud and he lifted his hand and rubs his face, “Athe…...na!” he moaned out her name.

“Lucifer,” replies Athena tiredly and quietly.

Lucifer who is now fully awake and he notice that Athena is awake and watching him, “My Love!” he exclaimed calmly as he leans down to grabbed gently grab her hand, “I glad you’re alright my love!” he whispers to her.

“Lucifer what happen?” asked Athena 

“You had an accident you’re rope snapped apart and you fell!” explained Lucifer as he gently pets her hair with his second hand. “I was so worried for you my love!” he claimed

“My shoulder hurt!” explained Athena

“You have surgery done to fix your dislocated shoulder!” explained Lucifer

“Oh!” answer Athena now she fully understands what had happened earlier during the training with her squad. Now she knows why she is so drowsy, “I feel there something else you’re not telling me!” she explained as she yawns.

“Your rope was cut, someone had cut it!” explained Lucifer as he notices that Athena might fall asleep again do the effects of the drugs and painkillers, He growls in the thought of someone who wanted to harm his lover and future mate. “We are in an immense of an investigation on who done this to you!” he explained even more.

“Someone was trying to kill me?” asked Athena

“I believe so my love!” answer Lucifer as he tries to keep himself from growling out loud and scaring his lover, as he gently moves the chair he sitting on closer to Athena’s bedside he also made sure that his IV drips are still attached to him. “This upset me greatly that one of my followers would do something like this!” he answers calmly yet he’s very angry.

“Do you believe it Victoria’s doing?” asked Athena trying to fight and not fall back asleep.  
“Possibility my love!” answer Lucifer as he fixes Athena’s blanket over her chest, “My love rest I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep!” he explained calmly

“Ok!” answer Athena as she slowly started to fall asleep.

Lucifer jerk toward the closed door when he heard Voices and he before they could even knock on the door, “ENTER!” he yelled quietly.

Egyn open the door to the room he had Rin in his arms, “Lucifer how is she?” he asked.

“She woke up and I told her!” explained Lucifer as he leans back into the chair, he smiles when Rin whine and lift his arms toward him. “Here give him to me Egyn!” he answers calmly as he gestured Egyn to hand him Rin, “Hey little man!” he answers after Egyn obeys his order.

“He’s been whimpering non-stop!” explained Egyn

“He can sense that something is wrong!” answer Lucifer as he gently bounces Rin in his arms. “Even though his demon part is seal he can use little of his sense!” he explained

“I see!” answer Egyn

Lucifer smile when he saw that Rin is giggling happily, “ah you just wanted comfort little man!” as he gently nuzzled the baby’s belly which causes Rin to squeal. “Did you feed him?” he asked after he was done nuzzling his baby brother’s tummy.

“No!” answer Egyn honestly actually Rin earlier had refused to eat, so he hopes Lucifer would have a better chance of feeding their baby brother the baby food that Athena makes for Rin to eat. He had remembered her telling him that homemade baby food is healthier than the store brought version baby food. “He didn’t want to eat Lucifer!” he explained calmly hoping he also doesn’t get in trouble with Lucifer.

“Hmm, then we should feed him!” explained Lucifer as he gently unattached the IVs needles from his arms and got to his feet.

“Ok!” answer Egyn

Before Lucifer left the room where Athena is sleeping in he ordered two guards to standby the close door and do not allow anyone to enter the room when he’s away, feeding their baby brother. 

In the higher ups dinning Lucifer had place Rin in his highchair, Lucifer had a jar of chicken with gravy and sweet potatoes that he has mixed together.

Rin had his lips on and food all over his face, he claps his little hands together and squeals when Lucifer offer him another spoonful of the mixture.

Lucifer had taken off his military jacket and gloves because he had heard Rin is a messy eater and is known to throw or spit his food around so he understands why one of the chefs handed him an apron. “Is that yummy little man!”

He smile when Rin started hitting the highchair table with the palm of his hands. 

“Hmmm uhh mm!” Replies Rin as he giggles wildly and happily in his baby talks, as he took another bite of the Baby food mixture.

“He’s enjoying his meals!” Answer Egyn as he pointed out his observations.

“Yeah he does, however, he’s known to spit out the food at the people who are feeding him!” Explains Lucifer as he motions to the apron he wears. “That why one of the chefs handed me the apron!” He adds even more.

“Ah, I actually did hear about that!” Answer Egyn as he smiles, he laughs at the face his older brother is making. 

“What so funny?” Question Lucifer as he turns his gaze on his younger brother.

“It’s just you are making this face!” Answer Egyn as also I Explains the face that Lucifer is making. “You make this face when your concentration!”

“Leave me alone Egyn!” Answer Lucifer as he growls as he also continued to feed Rin the food mush, “Rin don’t!” he ordered when he noticed that Rin is planning to throw food at him.

Rin just giggles and did anyway he squeal when the food hits Lucifer on the cheek, he started clapping his little hands together as he covers his mouth with them.

Egyn laughs at his brother’s upset face he snigger when Lucifer’s glared at him, however, he did Handed Lucifer a hand towel to wipe the food mush off his face. “Well what did you expect he still a baby!” he explained as he watches his older brother wipe his face of the food mush.

“I am aware of that Egyn!” answer Lucifer as he laid the hand towel across his laps, he decides to keep it close in case Rin decide to do it again. “Maybe next time he should just throw food at you!” he growls as he glared at Egyn who just laugh at him.

“So have you ever try Rin’s baby food?” question Egyn who just switch the topic, “I did and I spat it out!” he explained

“Yes I have and your right it’s gross!” answer Lucifer as he offers another spoonful of food mush to Rin. “I had queasy stomach all day!”

“Wow, you're stronger than me big bro I threw up after I ate it!” explained Egyn as he shutters at the thought of the baby food.

“Because you have a weak stomach little brother!” explained Lucifer as he smirked at his younger brother.

Egyn just stuck out his tongue at his older brother.

“Real mature Little brother, act your age!” answer Lucifer as he rolls his eyes at Egyn’s immaturely, as he got up from the chair he’s sitting on he wet the kitchen towel and started to wipe Rin’s food cover face and hands clean. He smile when Rin started to giggle as he swatted his hand away from him, “Rin you’re almost done and we can play ok!” he reasoning to the little baby. “Just let me clean your dirty little face alright little man!” he explained in a fatherly tone, he glances at his younger brother once more and notices he had a smirk on his face. “What that smile for Egyn?” he asked.

“Nothing big brother, it’s just to me your acting like a father!” explained Egyn as his smile got bigger. “Well you did kind of raise him and he does need a father figure since our father isn’t here with us!”

“He will one day I’ll make sure of it!” explained Lucifer as he pulls Rin into his arms, Rin squeal and waves his arms wildly around. “Careful little man you almost got me in the face!”

“Dada!” answer Rin suddenly

“Wha...t Lucifer did he just called you Dada!” exclaimed Egyn in shocked

Lucifer eyes soften, “No little man I’m not your father!” he explained, however, he knew his baby brother doesn’t understand.

“DADA!” squeal Rin as he giggles loudly.

“Wow that is his second word, so jealous!” complained Egyn as he pouts sadly.

“DADA!” yelled Rin as he is very excited about the new word he just discovers and also the faces that Lucifer is making right now he thinks this person that is holding him is his father, “DADDAAAA!”

“Wow, he can sure scream!” answer Egyn as he rubs his ears.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Egyn, “this is nothing, he at one point did a loud screech when Mr. Gediōn arrive to have a meeting with me!” he groaned when Rin screech at the site of the crazy doctor, Because Lucifer had him and wanted to watch as Athena was out on a mission. “I had to ask Mr. Gediōn to leave until I can have someone care for Rin!”

“Rin does not like the crazy scientist!” answer Egyn as he states out the obvious.

“I know!” answer Lucifer as he gently laid Rin’s head on his shoulder, he gently pats Rin’s back to help him get to sleep. “He called me dad!” he answers as he couldn’t fully believe it.

“Well I can understand that he sees you every day so it was bound to happen that he thinks that you are his father!” explained Egyn as he Watches Lucifer sway back and forth to help put Rin to sleep, he watches as Lucifer gently pats Rin’s back as well. “It’s obvious that he imprinted on you!”

Lucifer silently listens to his younger brother’s theories, “hmm.” he hums gently and quietly. He smiles when he can feel Rin’s gentle breathing on his neck, it indicates that Rin is now asleep. 

“Lucifer you are also becoming a natural at this!” answer Eygn calmly.

“No, I’m not, I don’t believe I am!” answer Lucifer as he gently caresses Rin’s hair and he listens to Rin cooing in his sleep, he smiles when he felt Rin nuzzle the side of his neck. “He’s our younger baby brother!” he explained calmly.

“But, Lucifer he needs a father and dad is not here so it has to be you!” claimed Egyn trying to reasoning with their older brother. “I mean he already bonded with you big bro and he already bond with Athena!”

“I’ll think about it Egyn!” answer Lucifer in hopes to get Egyn to leave him alone, he actually doesn’t want to deal with Egyn’s scientific mind. He is actually more worried about his Lover Athena, “but I’m not making any promises!”

“Fine!” Answer Egyn

“Hmmm.” Hums Lucifer as he continued to sway back and forth, he gently wrapped his tail around Rin’s tiny waist. “Come followed me to my chambers Egyn!” He Ordered calmly and firmly.

Egyn nods his head and started to follow his older brother, to his bedroom. He smiles when he watches as Rin nuzzles his little head into the side of Lucifer’s neck, “man I wish he stay small!” He Answers as he picks up Lucifer’s jacket and gloves into his hands.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “only you little brother would want that!” He Answers flatly and quietly. “I actually want to see what he’ll be like when he’s older!” He Explains as he gently kisses the side of Rin head.

Both Egyn and Lucifer walked down the hallway toward Lucifer’s personal chambers, Egyn watches as several soldiers halted and saluted their Commander after the notice him. Lucifer nods his head toward them, “Commander!” answer both Soldiers as they both saluted their Leader in respect.

“At ease!” answer Lucifer in a quiet tone he didn’t want to wake up Rin because it will be very hard to put him back to sleep. “I must go now I have to put my baby brother down for a nap!” he explained calmly.

“Yes, Sir!” answer both the Soldiers.

Lucifer nods his head in gratitude toward his followers, he left them in the hallway and gestured Egyn to continue to follow him to his room.

Egyn open the door to Lucifer’s chambers for his older brother, he watches as Lucifer lay Rin in his crib. He laid his older’s thing on a chair that is a little close to the bedroom main door. “Lucifer, your stuff is on the chair!” he whispered to his older brother.

“Thank you Egyn!” whispered Lucifer as he laid a blanket as their sleeping baby brother’s tiny body.

“No problem big brother!” answer Egyn

Lucifer gently caress Rin’s hair and he watches the baby coos in his sleep, “their little man sleep well!” he whispered as he steps away from the crib, he picks up a baby monitor and hooks it to his belt. He looked toward Egyn, “let’s go I have to check on Athena!” he explained as he gesture for his jacket and gloves to be handed back to him, after Egyn obey his orders he put the military jack and gloves back on.

“Lucifer, don’t worry she be fine!” answer Egyn

“Someone tries to Killed her Egyn!” answer Lucifer as he clutches his fist in anger, “I’m sure its a couple of my follower!” he answers as he slowly walks toward his mirror mounted on his wall, to check himself in the reflection.

“Are you sure big brother!”

“Yes, however, I have to wait for them to make a move before I do anything!” explained Lucifer as he fixes his tie when he notices it was a little crooked. “I am a patient man so waiting for them to make a mistake will be worth the time and effort!”

Egyn couldn’t help but shiver at the coldest of his older brother’s voice, “You do what best big brother!” he answer calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena is now awakened, poor Athena had no clue on what happened and how cute is baby Rin.


	10. Obsession Is A Evil Thing

“She survives the fall!” growl Victoria angrily

“Yes,” answer both Destiny and Martha

“Damn it!” answer Victoria as she hits the desk in her room.

“I’ve seen there are even more soldiers protecting the room she’s in than yesterday!” explained Destiny

“I even saw the Commander-in-chief walking out of her room!” explained Martha

“That bitch!” answer Victoria as she growls at the thought of the Commander, her plans only succeeded in bringing both the Athena and the Commander even more together. She was there when she saw the Commander-in-chief cradling the injury and bleeding Athena to his body, she was hoping when Athena dies from her injury she would be there to comfort the Commander. “I have to just work harder!” she explained darkly.

Both her friend couldn’t help but shiver in fear they both know once Victoria had an idea there nothing that can stop her, they both looked at each other is debating if they should report her to the Commander and the captain.

“Maybe you should rethink this Victoria!” answer Martha

“Yeah, Martha is right!” 

Both Martha and Destiny both flinch when Victoria sets her glare on them both, they now know that Victoria is obsessed with the Commander-in-Chief.

When Victoria had first seen him she had come very infatuated with him, it was almost like she had become a stalker and is stalking their leader and to them both it was frightening.

“You both should keep your fucking opinions to yourself because I don’t fucking care!” explained Victoria in a very cold tone.

“You should Victoria!” explained Martha who had become braver than Destiny, she is getting sick and tired being treated like crap and it’s obvious that Destiny feels the same way. “If this is what you want to do then leave me and Destiny out of this!” she answers harshly as she turns and grabs Destiny’s hand and pull her out of the room.

-down the hallway-

“Destiny, I think we should report this to the Commander and the captain!” explained Martha

“I think you right!” answer Destiny as she agrees with her friend’s choice it’s an obviously the right thing to do. “She’s treading on dangerous grounds!”

“Should we request an audience with the Commander?” question Martha

“Yes that a good ideal!” answer Destiny calmly 

“However, we might get punish as well!” explained Destiny

“I know but it might be less severe!” explained Martha

“I hope so!”

Both Destiny and Martha walked towards the Commander-in-chief’s private offices with a heavy feeling of dread, they both heard about the Commander unrestrained wrath and they don’t know what he would do to the both of them.

They ran into Homare Todo one the Commander’s personal bodyguards, they both request to see the Commander-in-chief which some new. They were both told to wait until the Captain could tell the Commander about the meeting they want to have with him.

When the door to the office open Homare Todo gesture for them both to enter the office of the Commander, they both look toward the Desk and they both flinched when they saw the Commander sitting behind his desk. His elbows on the desk and his fingers lace with his chin resting on them.

“Commander, here the two soldiers that wanted to talk with you!” explained Homare as she gesture to the two behind her.

“I see, thank you Ms. Homare!” answer Lucifer as he releases his finger and leans back into his chair, “you two said there something you wanted to tell me if I understand correctly!” he answered as he picks up a glass of water and took a sip from it.

“Yes, sir!” answer both Destiny and Martha calmly, however, their voice trembling in fear. They also watch as the Captain walked over and stood behind the sitting Commander, “we have information Sir about the incident that involves Ms. Athena!” Destiny explained calmly.

Lucifer place that drinking glass down on his desk, however, he still had his hand around it. “I See!”

“Yes!” answer Both Destiny and Martha

“Victoria was the one who cut the rope earlier!” explained Martha who look down quickly to the floor, both her and Destiny flinch at the sound of the drinking glass shattering. 

Lucifer had shattered the drinking glass out of anger and rage.

“COMMANDER!” yelled Homare as she rushes forward to check if Lucifer had cut his hands, even though he is wearing gloves he had to use his unrestrained demon strength. 

Lucifer still had his hand in the glass holding position, he is aware that Homare is fussing over him believing he had injured himself. “Calm yourself Ms. Homare!” he explained calmly, “I’m fine so do not worry about me!”

“Yes, Sir!”

Lucifer turns his gaze on the two female soldiers who are trembling in fear, they both kept their gaze on the floor. “Don’t worry I won’t do anything to you both, what you did is the right thing!” he explained calmly as he got to his feet and walk around his desk toward them both he stood in front of them. “You should be both proud of yourself!” he praised.

“Thank you, sir!” answer both Destiny and Martha with quivering voice.

Lucifer calmly studies the two female soldier, it was obvious that they are afraid of him. “At ease soldier like I said before that I’m not going to do anything toward you both, so stop acting like I’m going to eat you!”

“Forgive us Sir!” answer both Destiny and Martha.

Lucifer continued to study the two female soldiers, “let me asked you this, do you have any siblings?” he asked suddenly

Both Destiny and Martha look at each other before they look toward their leader, “Pardon?” asked Destiny first.

“Do you have any siblings Ladies?” asked Lucifer again.

“Yes I have three younger brothers!” answer Martha

“I have two brothers and sister!” answer Destiny

“Do you provide for them and your parents?” asked Lucifer

“Yes!” answer both Destiny and Martha

“I see you not alone, I myself have sibling eight brothers and one sister the youngest is still a baby!” explained Lucifer, he looked toward the window as if in deep thought. “Rin’s twin brother is the 8 brothers, however, I don’t what happen to him if he’s alive out there somewhere he would have been the same age as Rin!” he explained even more.

Destiny and Martha both did hear about the Commander-in-Chief’s siblings, they also knew that Lord Egyn is also the younger brother.

“I would do anything to protect them, my sibling, even though I'm estranged with one of them Samael the time of King I still care for him!” explained Lucifer as he slowly walked over to the shelves to fixed himself something to drink, “Ms. Homare give these two female soldiers an award for helping with our investigation!” he explained.

“Yes, Sir!” answer Homare as she reaches for her phone

“Don’t worry your family will be taking care of and you won’t receive any punishment!” explained Lucifer

“Thank you!” Answer both Destiny and Martha 

“You May go Thank you for everything!” Answer Lucifer 

“Sir!” Answer both destiny and Martha as they saluted their Commander before they left the room.

Both Lucifer and Homare watch them leave after they had fully left. Lucifer turns around to face his loyal bodyguard and captain.

“Ms. Homare.” Replies Lucifer calmly 

“Commander!” Answer Homare as she stood up straight.

“I want eyes on Ms. Victoria!” Ordered Lucifer as he finished off his drink, “if she is planning anything I want us to be ready!” He Explains calmly as he places the empty glass on his bar.

“Yes, Sir!” Answer Homare as she silently watches Lucifer refill his drinking glass, then watch him as he walked back to his desk. “Uh Sir,” she replies as she got Lucifer’s attention.

“Yes, Ms. Homare!” answer Lucifer as he sits back down on his chair.

“Why are you doing this for Ms. Athena?” asked Homare, however, she already believes that she already kind of knew that answer. She had been in the hallway when she watches Athena walking out of Lucifer’s chamber and her eyes widen when she witnesses them both kissing each other.

Lucifer just stared at his Captain/bodyguard, “it’s nothing to worry about Ms. Homare it’s just upset me greatly that one of my followers is capable of doing something like this!” he explained calmly, however, he is still visibly upset. “Just make sure you continued with the investigation!” he ordered calmly after he finishes off his drink.

“Yes, Sir!” answer Homare as she saluted her Commander in Chief before she left the office, leaving Lucifer alone with his thoughts.

“Don’t worry my love the women who did this to you will be punished for this!” thought Lucifer as he made a promise.

That shameless woman should never involve Athena in her plans, even try to kill her.

Lucifer looked out his office’s window in deep thought, however, he flinched when a sudden knock on his office’s door jerk him out of his thoughts. “YES!” he yelled calmly with a firm voice.

“Hey, Lucifer it’s me Egyn!” explained Egyn through the close door. “Can I come in?” he asked.

“Yes, Egyn you can enter!” answer Lucifer 

Lucifer watch calmly has Egyn open the door to his office, he Smiles when he notices that Egyn wasn’t alone he had Rin in his arm. Rin is giggling laugh behind his fist that is in his mouth, Rin squeal when he saw Lucifer, Rin removes his fist from his mouth.

“DADA!” cried Rin happily as he wildly waves his arms around.

“Rinny, calm down please I don’t want to drop you!” explained Egyn as he adjusts his hold on Rin’s body.

“DADA!” cried Rin again as he made a gesture that he wanted Lucifer to hold him now.

Lucifer rolled his eyes before he got to his feet, “here Egyn give him to me!” he ordered calmly as he opens his arms out to gesture that he wanted to hold Rin now.

Egyn pouts but he handed over Rin to their older brother, he watched with a smile as Lucifer pull Rin gently into his arms.

“Hey little man!” answer Lucifer as he gently kisses the side of Rin’s head, he smirks when he felt Rin nuzzles his head against his chin. “Yes, yes I love you too Rin!” he answers as he wraps his tail around Rin’s body.

“Dada,” replies Rin as he yawns

“Still called me dad!” answer Lucifer as he adjusts Rin in his arms as he gently laid Rin head on his shoulder.

“He’s a baby so he doesn’t know who his father is yet!” explained Egyn as he sits down on the couch in Lucifer office. “And plus father isn’t here!” 

“Hmm.” hums Lucifer as he gently pats Rin’s back to help Rin to go to sleep.

“So I heard that two of the female soldier asked to see you earlier?” asked Egyn

“Yes, who told you?” asked Lucifer as he sits down on the other couch.

“Ms. Homare, I saw her earlier!” explained Egyn

“I see!” answer Lucifer as he laid Rin’s head gently on his laps, he caresses Rin’s hair gently with his hand. “The two female soldier reported something to me!” he answers quietly.

“Really what they reported?” asked Egyn

“That a female soldier name Victoria to try to killed Athena!” explained Lucifer as he let out a somewhat quiet growl, he free hand clutch into a fist.

“Seriously………….wait are they the two girls that always hang out with Victoria!” answer Egyn as he remembers seeing those girls were always together.

“Yes!” 

“Wow!” exclaimed Egyn he is actually amazed that the two female soldiers actually reported their friend to the Commander, “I wonder why did decide to do that?” he questions out loud for Lucifer to hear.

“I do not know, however, I don’t care why I’m grateful that they did!” explained Lucifer 

“So what are you planning to do about this?” asked Egyn

“I’m going to be keeping my eyes on this Victoria and I’m going to do a background check on her!” explained Lucifer as he looks up toward Egyn.  
“Oh!” answer Egyn.

Lucifer hums as he gently rubs Rin back when he heard Rin whimpering.

“So, how Athena?” asked Egyn

“She fine healing well!” answer Lucifer calmly, he was down visiting her and he even brought her a book to read in the hospital room. 

-flashback-

Athena watches the bird outside her hospital room’s window, she jumped a little when she heard Lucifer’s voice from the door. She looked toward the hospital room door and she smiles when Lucifer is standing there with something under his arms, “Lucifer.” she replies with a warm smile on her face.

“Hello my love how are you today?” asked Lucifer as he walked up to the bed, he gently sit on it next to Athena.

“I’m fine Lucifer!” explained Athena calmly.

“I’m glad my love!” answer Lucifer calmly and very pleased, “are you in any sort of pain my love?” he asked.

“So-so, it only hurt when a move sometimes!” answer Athena truthfully.

“I see!” answer Lucifer 

“Lucifer what you have there under your arms?” asked Athena as she looks toward the object under Lucifer’s arm.

“Ah, yes I brought it for you, my love, it’s a book!” explained Lucifer as he laid the book on the bed tray in front of Athena.

“Oh, how thoughtful Lucifer thank you!” answer Athena happily as she picks up the book with the hand that is not injury or in a sling. “Oh, I’ve heard about this book!”

“I had ordered someone to go retrieve it for me!” explained Lucifer as he gently laid down next to Athena and wrapped his tail around her waist. “I remember the book you told me that you wanted to read so I got it for you, my love!”

“How thoughtful!” answer Athena very happy and pleased about the book that her lover had given her to read, which is a good thing because she was very bored. “Thank you so much I was starting to get bored in this plained white boring Hospital room!” she explained as she laughed gently.

Lucifer smile at his lover’s enthusiasm and her sarcasm, “I’m glad to be of use my love!” he answers as he gently cups her chin and kisses her lips gently.

Athena follows him and allows him to kiss her.

-ended of flashback-

“She doing extremely well!” explained Lucifer as he smiles at the thought of his lover, “she going to be discharged at the end of the month!”

“That great!” exclaimed Egyn excitedly

“Yes!” answer Lucifer as he gently pulls Rin closer to him.

“I bet she misses holding Rin!” answer Egyn

“She does, when I brought Rin to her to see him and he started to whimpered as he lifts his arms out to her!” explained Lucifer calmly as he frown at the memory when he remembers the face Athena is making.

“Oh!” answer Egyn

“Yes!” answer Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to explained on how Rin end up with Lucifer and The Illuminati, so this is the prelude to Love thy older brother. let me know if you can be my beta ready I really need the help on both stories


End file.
